


Friår

by Amethystus



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystus/pseuds/Amethystus
Summary: Skolan är över och det är dags att fundera över framtiden.Att vara 20 och stå på tröskeln till vuxenlivet kan vara skrämmande nog. Har man dessutom spenderat de senaste åren med att försöka komma underfund med sitt eget huvud, och hitta sin plats i det stora kaos som är livet, är förvirringen ett faktum.Men det är därför vi har friår, sant?





	1. Mångata

**Author's Note:**

> Vi är igång!  
> Detta är tänkt att bli en långkörare, med omväxlande långa och korta kapitel, allvar och humor, upp- och nedturer.  
> Jag har början, slutet och en hel del huvudplots klara, men kom gärna med förslag om vad ni vill se!  
> Alt er love, husk det! <3

Jag har aldrig förut sett kollektivet så fullpackat med folk. I början av kvällen försökte jag hålla räkning på de människor som trillade in som vattendroppar, men jag tappade bort mig någonstans vid trettio. Många som jag aldrig har träffat, vänner och skolkamrater till Eskild, och kontakter som han förmodligen inte själv minns hur han knutit.  
Och så, givetvis, de droppar som smälter in i folkhavet, men som glittrar lite extra: mina vänner. Magnus med en svart fjäderboa om axlarna, Sana med en chockrosa peruk balanserande ovanpå hijaben, Elias med en silverfärgad paljettkeps som får honom att se ut som en vandrande discokula. Jag undrar vem som varit den drivande kraften bakom denna accessoar. Sana, kanske, eller Eskild själv.  

Eskild har inte sparat på krutet ikväll. Champagnen (eller det mousserande vinet, jag tvivlar på att det är äkta skumpa, eller på att jag ens skulle veta skillnaden) har flödat, och han tycks ha raidat kostymförrådet på någon teater, till sina gästers stora förtjusning. För första gången i mitt liv har jag sett en chokladfontän. En karaokemaskin finns det också, men den har jag låtit bli den här gången. Det betyder för den sakens skull inte att det har varit en lugn och tyst afton, tvärtom.   
Men så fyller man bara dubbeltvåan en gång i livet, precis som han sa.

Födelsedagsbarnet dansar mitt i rummet, i armarna på en lång, mörk kille som jag för närvarande har glömt namnet på. Han har fått på sig en märklig huvudbonad - design by Chris, gissar jag - med enhörningshorn, blommor och fluff, och ser så lycklig ut att jag själv måste le.  
Det är sent, men festen har på intet sätt stagnerat. Det börjar däremot jag göra - det är trångt och kvavt och ljudnivån är nätt och jämt på rätt sida av plågsam. Extra allt, på Eskilds typiska sätt.  
Jag möter Isaks blick från andra sidan rummet, och ser på hans trötta, men nöjda, leende att det är samma sak hos honom.  
Han lösgör sig från klungan och kommer fram till mig, där jag står i samtal med Noora och Linn.   

"Hej, sexy!"  
"Hej, babe."  
Han har klarat sig undan Eskilds dresscode, men inte sminkboxen, av de små regnbågsflaggorna på hans kinder att döma. De som matchar de rosa-gula-blå strecken jag själv fått på mig.  
"Vad säger du, börjar vi kunna det här nu?"  
Jag nickar.  
"Ja, jag tror nästan det, va?"

Någonstans längs vägen har vi blivit ett _sådant_ par. Ett som går tidigt från festen (inte jämt, ibland är vi fortfarande bland de sista som går hem, och ofta är Isak kvar en stund efter att _jag_ gått) och går och lägger oss klockan elva på veckodagar. Han förnekar det när jag påminner honom, men faktum är att jag har hört Isak yttra frasen _"Det är en dag i morgon också!"_ mer än en gång.    
Vuxet, ansvarsfullt och ganska tråkigt, kan man tycka. Inte ett dugg tråkigt, utan ganska härligt, anser jag.  
Jag får en kram av Noora och en liten buff med axeln av Linn, och följer sedan efter Isak, som gått för att säga hej då till Eskild.

 _"Oh my god,_ lilla kattunge!" hör jag dennes karakteristiska stämma protestera, när han förstår att vi tänker gå.  
De smågnabbas fram och tillbaka ett tag, men snart blir Isak ivägsläppt, efter en lång och hård kram från sin guru. Jag tar Eskilds framsträckta hand och passar på att önska honom en bra födelsedag, det lilla som är kvar av den, när han drar även mig mot sig för en snabb omfamning.  
Vi vinkar adjö till rummet och ger oss ut i Oslonatten.

Det är ljummet i luften, efter en av de få varma dagar den här sommaren förärat oss. Stilla och behagligt, med luften full av skratt och liv från staden som inte ens har börjat fundera på att gå och lägga sig. Och plötsligt har inte vi heller så bråttom längre, utan finner oss strosande längs de nattskumma gatorna, ner mot Akerselva.  
"Var var Jonas ikväll?" frågar jag. "Fortfarande i stugan?"  
"Japp, sista helgen i frihet. De kommer hem i morgon," svarar Isak.  
"Du skulle ha följt med, baby."  
"Inget kul utan dig, ju. Och Eskild hade blivit galen om jag missat hans födelsedag."  
Han skrattar till vid tanken, och jag faller in.

När Jonas och Eva frågade om vi inte skulle följa med dem till stugan för en långhelg, var det för sent för mig att lägga om schemat så att jag kunde vara ledig från jobbet. Och Isak ville inte åka utan mig. Sa något om att han inte ville vara femte hjulet, och att förra gången han följt med inte hade varit någon större succé. Han vet väl bäst själv, gissar jag, och jag är bara glad över att ha honom hemma hos mig. Hoppas att han inte känner att han går miste om allt för mycket. Och som sagt, han slapp missa Eskilds fest, som ju var något alldeles extra.   
"Mikael, då?" frågar han nu.  
"Ute med båten. Sista helgen, som sagt..."  
"Åh wow, kolla!"

Isak stannar till och tar tag i min arm. Blickar andlöst mot ån, som breder ut sig framför oss.  
Jag försöker följa hans blick, se vad han ser, men får ge upp.  
"Jamen ser du inte? Månen!"   
Jo, nu förstår jag vad han menar. Det är fullmåne. En riktig augustimåne, enorm och brandgul. Och den speglar sig i ån och får det att se ut som om någon hällt ut en burk med guld i vattnet.  
Nog är det vackert, men det som fascinerar mig mest är Isaks iver. Visst har han druckit lite, men bara ett par glas mer än vad jag har gjort, så det är inte alkoholen som framkallar denna rena, oförställda lycka.  
"Jag måste bara..."

Innan jag hinner reflektera över det, har han släppt min hand och sprungit ner till åkanten, och i nästa sekund ligger han raklång på mage med armen utsträckt för att nå vattenytan.   
Jag ler stort och skyndar mig att få upp min telefon, ber en tyst bön om att jag ska ha tillräckligt med batteri. Smyger närmare honom med filmkameran igång.  
"Får du tag i något?"  
Isak ser upp på mig över axeln. Solblekt hår i den mörka natten, regnbågssminket i tydlig kontrast mot hyn som fått lite färg i Marrakech. Han ger ifrån sig ett litet ljud, någonstans mellan skratt och fnysning, när han ser att jag filmar honom. 

"Vad gör du? Är det till nästa födelsedagsvideo?"  
"Ja, vet du vad den ska heta?" ler jag. _"Pojken som ville fånga månskenet_. _"_    
Han himlar med ögonen, ännu en skrattfnysning, och visar långfingret. Bara för att genast därefter spricka upp i ett stort flin, när jag spärrar upp ögonen och flämtar till av spelad förnärmelse.  
Inombords jublar jag. Månen må ha spillt guld i Akerselva, men detta är guld för min film. Det är just det här jag vill visa, såhär jag vill ha honom. Min Isak, lite kaxig och tuff, nästan tvär emellanåt, men alltid med ett leende nära. Och tillräckligt med barnslig spontanitet, för att få för sig att lägga sig på marken och försöka röra vid vattnets mångata.  
Jag _ska_ göra en film till. En för varje år, i resten av mitt liv. Eller åtminstone så länge jag har privilegiet att få finnas i hans liv. Ju förr jag startar desto bättre.

Isak reser sig efter ett tag, borstar av sina kläder och kommer fram till mig med ett generat litet leende.  
"Såg så häftigt ut, bara," förklarar han, nästan ursäktande. Jag kan bara nicka medhållande.  
Så smyger han in handen, lite kall och fuktig (så han nådde vattenytan iallafall) i min, och vi börjar röra oss igen. Hemåt, den här gången.

Det var sen lördagkväll när vi gick från kollektivet. När vi kommer hem har det hunnit bli söndag. På måndag börjar Isak skolan igen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vet att det inte var fullmåne i slutet av augusti, men... konstnärlig frihet? ;)


	2. Skolstart

En av fördelarna med att vara morgonmänniska, är att det inte är ett dugg svårt att kliva upp vid halv sju trots att du inte börjar jobbet förrän klockan tio.  
Desto svårare är det att få liv i skolbarnet, som snart bör vara på väg om han inte vill komma för sent till terminsstarten.  
"Isak? Du måste gå upp nu. Jag har fixat kaffe."  
"Ja, ja..."

Isak stönar och gäspar och rullar över på mage. Drar täcket över huvudet och stänger hela världen, inklusive mig, ute.  
Jag kan knappast klandra honom, det ser för jäkla skönt ut. Och jag kan inte hålla mig borta, utan kryper ner bredvid honom igen och smyger försiktigt in handen under täcket. In till sömnig värme och mjuk, len hud. Låter fingrarna vandra över hans rygg, för att killa honom lite lätt i midjan. Han rycker till och gör ett halvhjärtat försök att åla sig bort från mig.  
"Du är ju iskall!" grymtar han med ansiktet nedpressat i kudden.  
"Det är bara att vänja sig, världen är ett kallt ställe!" säger jag obarmhärtigt.   
Han muttrar något ohörbart till svar, och jag skrattar som bara den som inte _behöver_ vara vaken, men ändå är det, kan.  
"Vad skulle du göra utan mig, baby? Du skulle försova dig varje dag."  
"Jag har bott för mig själv längre än vad du har, så fuck you!"   
"Det hinner vi inte. Du skulle ha bett mig väcka dig en timme tidigare!"

Isak skrattar rått, mer åt sannolikheten att han frivilligt skulle vakna så tidigt, än åt mitt skämt. Men han överger åtminstone den ljuva drömmen om sovmorgon, och rullar motvilligt ut ur sin kokong. Blir sittande på sängkanten som en nyvaken katt, med sömngrus i ögonen och håret åt alla håll. Och dagens första leende på läpparna, när han sträcker sig mot mig för dagens första puss. Tack och lov har han kommit över dumheterna han hade för sig tidigare, om att vägra kyssas innan han fått borsta tänderna.   
När han väl kommit upp, och fått lite kaffe och frukost i sig, går resten fort. Han kan vara effektiv när han vill, mannen i mitt liv.

"Du behöver verkligen inte följa mig," försöker han övertyga mig när vi är på väg några minuter senare.  
"Klart jag behöver, annars går du bara bort dig!"   
Isak flinar och knuffar mig lätt i sidan.  
"Kan bara inte fatta varför man frivilligt går till skolan när man inte måste..."  
"Jag ska ju ändå åt det hållet. Och så får jag säga hej till de andra..."

Sanningen är att jag har ett dolt motiv också, ett sentimentalt. Idag (eller tekniskt sett i morgon, om man ska gå efter datum) är det ett år sedan jag såg Isak för första gången. Min första dag på Nissen, och början på det bästa och mest omvälvande året i mitt liv såhär långt. Det känns nästan rituellt att återvända. Lämna över Isak (men bara för några timmar, jag vill ha tillbaka honom till kvällen!) och sluta cirkeln. Starta en ny cirkel, ett nytt år, som förhoppningsvis blir ännu bättre. För mig och för honom.  
Men det behåller jag för mig själv.

När jag lämnat av Isak är det dags att möta upp nästa skolpojke. Mikael har sin första föreläsning på Westerdals idag. Han har deltagit lite sporadiskt i välkomst- och fadderaktiviteterna, men nu är det dags på riktigt. Jag blev både rörd och lite vemodig när han frågade om jag ville mötas över en kaffe innan han går dit, för, som han sa, det här skulle vi ju göra tillsammans. Bachelorprogrammet i manus, det har vi pratat om i flera år. Då, förut.  
Han är den tysta versionen av sig själv idag. Lite blek, där under solbrännan. Nervös, förstås. Jag förstår honom bara alltför väl. Men jag vet att han kommer att tina upp inom några få minuter. Känna sig som fisken i vattnet, prata och skratta med sina nya kursare. Finna sin plats på nolltid.  
"Men fan, det känns konstigt att göra det här utan dig," suckar han och knackar rastlöst med den halvtomma pappersmuggen i bordsskivan.  
"Ja, men... se det såhär," försöker jag. "Jag kan vara din opartiske coach, ditt största fan. Och du kan komma med inside information tills det är min tur att söka."

Jag vet inte om jag ska känna mig som en trött förälder, som just lämnat av sina barn på respektive skolor och kommit med välvillig pepp och uppmuntran, eller som en oansvarig skitunge som dröjer sig kvar vid sitt extrajobb (förvisso heltid numer) medan alla andra går vidare, siktar högre. Jag vet ju att min tid kommer, om än lite fördröjd, som med allt annat. Men det känns ändå... vilset, med allas nystarter.  
Mikael flinar åt min utläggning. Han ser oförskämt bra ut idag, med det halvlånga håret samlat i en man bun, där ett par slingor sluppit lösa och lagt sig om hans panna, och en marinblå tröja med synliga sömmar. Men framför allt ser han varm och lättillgänglig ut. Precis den sortens person du söker dig till när du undrar något eller har tappat bort dig.

Jag har fått jobba för att lära känna honom på nytt den här sommaren. Att umgås i grupp med de andra, någon av dem eller alla på en gång, känns nästan som förut, som om ingen tid alls har passerat. Men så fort vi är ensamma, är det något som kilar sig emellan oss. Som skaver lite. Som om han inte riktigt vet hur han ska bete sig runt mig.   
Men, det kanske är så det ska vara. Man kan inte bara plocka upp tråden och ta vid där man lämnade för ett och ett halvt år sedan. Tur, på sätt och vis. För det hade varit en oerhört destruktiv tid att återvända till.    

"Nä, jag får väl gå," suckar han och hissar upp väskan på axeln.  
"Hör av dig ikväll och berätta om hur det gick!" ber jag, och Mikael nickar med sitt stora leende.   
Han reser sig upp och skjuter in stolen. Handslag. Inga kramar, inte när vi är ensamma. Inte som förr.   
Jag har lagt alltför mycket tid på att obsessa över varför det är så. Varför han inte vill komma för nära, om han fortfarande är lite rädd för mig. Eller om han tror att jag fortfarande...  
Nej, det är ingen idé att plåga sig själv med sådana tankar. Och, säger den kritiska röst som alltid vill göra sig hörd, vad begär jag egentligen? Mikael behöver förmodligen tid, precis som jag behövt.

Och, kan jag konstatera efter en snabb blick på mitt armbandsur, ännu mer tid lär jag behöva för att hinna till jobbet, om jag inte sätter fart nu.


	3. Myntate

Fredag eftermiddag i det Bakkoushska residenset har alltid inneburit chill stämning och gott häng. Filmtittning eller -inspelning, fifa, dance-offs (jo, faktiskt!) eller vad nu Elias har hittat på för aktivitet för oss. Allting ackompanjerat av mängder av friskt myntate och söta, kladdiga bakverk. Kanel, apelsinblomma, saffran, anis, mandel och dadlar. Stora leenden och varma röster från alla rum. Hemtrevnad. Det är få platser jag har känt mig så välkommen på, som i detta vardagsrum. Kollektivet är en annan. Det närmaste "hemma" man kan komma, utanför sitt eget hem.

Det är inget fel på hänget idag heller, även om det är lite reducerat mot vad jag är van vid. Stämningen, däremot, verkar inte riktigt vilja infinna sig. Elias vrider rastlöst på sig och tar gång på gång upp telefonen som för att se om det har hänt något nytt ute i världen. Eller kanske inne i hans värld.  
Seinfeldavsnittet vi har slagit oss ner vid ägnas ingen uppmärksamhet.  
"Hur går det för honom?" frågar jag.  
"Har inte åkt än."  
Det är Mikael, och eventuellt, Mutasim vi väntar på. Adam jobbar sent - han har förstått att han behöver lägga i en högre växel, om han ska kunna komma iväg på den där backpacking-resan genom Asien som han planerat så länge - och vad Yousef gör ikväll har jag inte riktigt velat fråga. Vi har inte sett så mycket av honom sedan han kom hem från Turkiet, och jag misstänker att det har en del med en annan Bakkoush att göra. Lite känsligt för Elias, förstås. Ens lillsyrra och ens _best bro_.  
Mutasim har börjat plugga i Stockholm, och veckopendlar innan han har fått tag på ordentligt boende, så honom har vi inte heller sett så mycket av. Och vi lär förmodligen inte få göra det ikväll heller, om det är han som inte ens har lämnat landet än.

"Det är såhär man märker att tiden går," funderar jag. "Folk skingras och hittar sina vägar."  
Jag tänker på Mikael igen. Han har, precis som jag trott, funnit sig väl tillrätta med studierna och stormtrivs med de nya utmaningarna. Och att Yousef har valt rätt väg när han börjat utbilda sig till lärare, är det ingen som tvivlar på.   
"De flesta, iallafall," kommenterar Elias torrt.   
Jag hinner inte fundera på ett svar, förrän hans mamma ropar från köket, och Elias reser sig, med en suck och ett urskuldande flin, och går för att prata med henne.

Jag skruvar upp ljudet på laptopen, som är kopplad till tv:n, för att stänga ute ljudet av deras diskussion. Något i hennes ton sa mig att detta är ett samtal för familjen, och ingenting jag ska lyssna på. Det hade jag inte kunnat heller, märker jag snart. De ord som tränger igenom ljudfiltret är inga jag förstår. Elias föräldrar anstränger sig för att prata norska så ofta de kan, men ibland finns det inte riktigt tid till det. Som vid allvarliga samtal, till exempel.  
Den halvöppna dörren svänger upp ytterligare, och Sana kommer in i rummet. Så hon var hemma, iallafall. Hon ser lite avvaktande på mig, och en min av olust far över hennes ansikte när hon snappar upp delar av den resterande familjens diskussion.

"Problem?" frågar jag.  
"Äsch, nej... Elias hade en anställningsintervju idag. De frågar hur det gick, och om han har hört något från de andra jobben han sökt."  
Jag nickar. Arga föräldrar är obehagligt, men alla vet att välmenande och bekymrade är mycket värre. Nästan lika hemskt som besvikna.  
Men varför har inte Elias berättat om sin intervju? Eller sitt jobbsökande över huvud taget. Det slår mig att jag inte har någon aning om vad han har för planer för framtiden, om några, och plötsligt känner jag mig som en usel vän. Det är bara det att Elias alltid har varit så bekymmerslös och trygg, så att det aldrig har slagit mig att han skulle kunna vara osäker på vad han vill.  
Sana slår sig ner på soffans armstöd, och jag vänder blicken mot henne igen. Hon är väldigt söt ikväll, i kritstrecksrandig blus och djupröd hijab som matchar färgen på hennes läppar.  
"Så fin du är, ska du ut?"  
Hon rycker på axlarna och muttrar något tvetydigt, men nickar sedan. Gör en ansats att säga något, men stänger munnen igen när Elias kommer tillbaka.

"Sana banana, vad gör du här?" frågar han och sparkar igen dörren bakom sig.  
"Pratar med Even, och tittar på er nya film" svarar hon och spänner ögonen i sin bror.  
"Vår nya film?"  
Elias ser skeptiskt från tv-skärmen, till Sana och mig och tillbaka till tv:n, som fortfarande visar Seinfeld.  
"Ja, är inte det där du?"  
Hon pekar på skärmen, där en vildögd Cosmo Kramer gör entré i rutan. Elias flinar till och skakar på huvudet, samtidigt som Newman dyker upp i bild.  
"Ok, då är det där du," svarar han.  
Sana himlar med ögonen, men nästa sarkastiska kommentar uteblir när hennes telefon plingar till, och hon ser namnet på displayen. Jag behöver inte fråga vem det är som skriver, hennes leende förråder henne, trots att hon försöker dölja det. Efter ett _"later, losers"_ till oss är hon ute ur rummet.

"Vad händer?" försöker jag, när Elias dimper ner bredvid mig på nytt och slänger upp de långa benen på soffbordet.  
"Det vanliga," svarar han med en behärskad suck. _"Du kan inte bara gå här hemma, du måste göra något med ditt liv!"_  
Han härmar modern med vilt uppspärrade ögon och förställd, gnällig röst. Avslutar med ett bittert skratt.  
"Hmm," svarar jag dumt, för närvarande tom på uppmuntrande ord.   
Jag kan bara föreställa mig hur det måste vara att känna sig vilsen och planlös, när man har växt upp med syskon som Sana och Hakim.  
"Men är det så svårt med jobb?" frågar jag, väl medveten om att jag kan komma att trampa i klaveret ordentligt med det här. "Förskolor, till exempel, behöver väl alltid hjälp? Och Yousef har väl kontakter?"  
"Ungar? Inte min grej."  
"Hos Adam på lagret, då?"  
"Var förbi där idag, vi får se vad de säger..."  


Han tar upp telefonen på nytt, och suckar frustrerat åt det meddelande som kommit in medan han pratat med föräldrarna.  
"Mikk har fastnat med några kursare.. _ses i morgon i stället_ ," läser han högt.  
Jag rycker beklagande på axlarna, och Elias vänder sig mot mig igen. Ser på mig för första gången sedan jag kom, känns det som.  
"Du måste väl gå, du också, antar jag?"  
Jag skakar nekande på huvudet. Stoppar tillbaka min egen telefon i fickan, efter ett snabbt meddelande till Isak om att jag nog inte kan komma hem till Magnus och hänga med honom, Vilde och Mahdi ikväll. Tar upp mitt teglas och höjer det mot Elias som i en skål.  
_"I'm yours for the night!"_


	4. Tacos

**Adam Malik 14:02**

Jag: Yo, hörde att Elias var på intervju hos er. Nån aning om hur det gick?

Adam: Alltså, det gick nog inte så bra

Jag: Vadå då?

Adam: Nä men dom var inte så impade

Jag: Hur vet du det?

Adam: Gick förbi utanför kontoret efteråt och hörde att dom   
snackade... han hade typ suttit och bett om ursäkt för sig  
själv och inte verkat särskilt intresserad alls

Jag: Allvarligt? Shit

Adam: Behöver inte ha varit honom dom snackade om, det var   
två intervjuer den dagen

Adam: Men det hade inte förvånat mig alltså

Jag: Nä

Jag: Så du har märkt det du också?

Adam: Att han är konstig? Japp

 

Jag suckar och lägger ner telefonen. Petar förstrött i min mat. Självklart har Adam snappat upp samma sak som jag, det är ändå han som har känt honom längst av alla.  
Det här med Elias har förföljt mig i flera dagar nu, ända sedan i fredags. Håglösheten, det bristande engagemanget. Mikael bara log när jag försökte ta upp det med honom. Sa att det säkert skulle komma att dyka upp något snart, och att det knappast skulle gå någon nöd på Elias under tiden. Han skulle varken svälta eller bli utslängd, det är inte precis så att familjen Bakkoush har det dåligt ställt. Och det ligger ju en del i det, men nu är det kanske inte precis det praktiska jag är bekymrad över.

Elias var alltid den som fick igång oss andra, man behövde aldrig ha tråkigt i hans sällskap. Nu är det han som behöver fås igång, som inte verkar kunna roas av någonting. Alla de här jobben han säger sig ha sökt... om det är såhär det har gått till på varenda intervju, är det kanske inte så konstigt att det inte har blivit något. Eller har det kommit på sistone? Kanske var han peppad och full av tillförsikt i början, för att sedan bli nedslagen när han mött på motstånd? Men det låter inte som Elias.  
Om jag bara visste vad man skulle kunna göra. Vi kan ju inte gärna tvinga honom att vara positiv och framåt, han måste vilja själv. Och det är där någonstans det har gått fel.  
Jag borde kanske prata med någon mer om detta. Sana. Eller Yousef.

Jag väcks ur mina funderingar av att dörren till lunchrummet, eller rättare sagt den lilla skrubben med fällstolar och mikrovågsugn, slås upp, och min favoritkollega Belma kommer in. Det måste betyda att hälften av min rast har gått, och att jag måste sätta igång att äta om jag ska hinna innan jag måste gå tillbaka.   
Belma hälsar med ett flin och sätter in sin matlåda i mikron. Snart sprids dofterna av hennes lunch i det lilla rummet. Någon texmex-historia, som får min ciabatta med ratatouille att framstå som hopplöst mild och tråkig. Jag vill också ha chili och vitlök och spiskummin.  
Jag fiskar upp telefonen igen och öppnar upp en ny meddelandeflik.

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 14:16**

Jag: Hej babe, ska du vara hemma ikväll?

Isak: Tror nog det, kanske Jonas joinar

Isak: Vadå då?

Jag: Blev sugen på tacos. Ska vi fixa det när jag kommer hem?

Isak: Ja, lätt. Behöver nog lite grejer bara

Jag: Kan du kolla vad när du kommer hem, så handlar jag när jag har slutat?

Isak: Japp! Puss

Jag: Puss <3 

 

Jag trycker bort konversationen och stoppar ner telefonen i fickan, i hopp om att hinna få i mig min plötsligt sorgliga, men väldigt nödvändiga, lunch, och helst byta ett par ord med Belma innan rasten är slut. Men jag hinner inte mer än att ta upp gaffeln förrän det plingar till på nytt. Det var då väldigt...

 

Isak: Ok om Jonas tar med Eva?

Jag: Parmiddag alltså? Du överraskar mig, isakyaki

Isak: Men lägg av, ingen parmiddag ju

Jag: Det är middag och det är par, vad skulle det annars vara?

Isak: Bara för att två av de närvarande råkar vara ihop?

Jag: Vad är vi två då, flyktigt bekanta?

 

Det blir tyst, och jag ser skrivbubblan med de tre prickarna försvinna, komma tillbaka och försvinna igen. Säkert letar han febrilt efter rätt comeback, och jag skrattar tyst för mig själv medan jag skyfflar in en gaffel med tomatröra i munnen. Så bestämmer jag mig för att göra pinan kort för honom.

Jag: Skojar bara baby. Klart ni ska ta med Eva.  
Blir kul att träffa henne, länge sen nu ju!

 

Belma ger mig en granskande blick när jag återigen stänger ner chatten. Stänger av telefonen helt för att undvika fler distraktioner, och stoppar ner den i fickan igen. Så börjar jag äntligen äta på riktigt.  
"Vad händer?" frågar hon nyfiket.  
"Ska ha lite folk hemma ikväll bara."  
Min tid är slut och jag borde verkligen gå tillbaka nu, men ett par minuter hit eller dit är inte så noga. Det är ändå lugnt just nu, efter lunchruschen men innan eftermiddagsanstormningen. Det är förvånansvärt många som stannar för att köpa kaffe på väg _hem_ från jobbet, har jag konstaterat. Eller är det kvällsjobbarna, kanske? Det är sådant man kan fundera över. 


	5. Nyårsplaner

Det här med parmiddagar (eller, förlåt, Isak - häng med några kompisar som råkar vara ihop) var inget vi tog med i ekvationen när vi möblerade vår lilla etta. Efter lite dividerande och pusslande med skålar och fat, bestämmer vi oss för att helt enkelt duka på golvet och sitta på kuddar runt det hela.  
"Som på den där utflykten i Marocko!" påpekar Isak med ett stort leende, och börjar sedan berätta för Eva och Jonas om sagda utflykt.

De hade kommit en bra bit på vägen med middagsbestyren när jag kom hem med de saknade ingredienserna. Gurka, som för mig är en fullkomligt onödig grönsak (vem vill äta något som innehåller 96% vatten och 0% smak?) men i stort sett den enda Isak äter. Tomater, som Eva inte ville röra förrän jag visade hur hon kunde filéa dem och på så vis slippa fröna som hon inte gillade, och som dessutom gör det lättare att tärna dem. Rödlök, essentiellt för mig, trots att Isak hotar med att inte vilja pussa mig om jag äter för mycket av det. Avokado, som Jonas snabbt och vant mosade ner till en härligt grön och vitlöksdoftande guacamole.

"Öl, Eva?" frågar jag medan jag plockar fram fyra flaskor ur kylen.  
De andra två frågar jag inte ens, sannolikheten att de skulle säga nej till öl är _slim to none,_ trots att det bara är 3,5:or såhär mitt i jobb- och skolveckan.  
Eva tackar också ja, och får låna min snusdosa till att snabbt öppna alla fyra flaskorna, totalt omedveten om Jonas imponerade blickar.  
Sedan slår vi oss äntligen ner vid vår _carpet picnic_ , som fyra princess Vivian utan någon övervakande Edward Lewis.  
Ibland kan jag komma på mig själv med att sakna livet i kollektivet och den varma, ständigt närvarande känslan av gemenskap som vilade över det stället, den som ikväll letat sig hit, till vårt hem. Därmed inte sagt att jag skulle vilja ändra på vårt liv och bo tillsammans med fler personer igen, inte på heltid. Men detta, att bjuda in vänner och laga mat tillsammans, det får vi göra lite oftare, bestämmer jag.

"Hade ni kul på stugan?" frågar jag mellan tuggorna.  
"Ja!" strålar Eva. "Men det var synd att ni inte var med, alltså."  
"Nästa gång."  
"Ja, _about that,_ " börjar Jonas och slickar i sig en klick förrymd guacamole från mungipan. "Muttern sa ja till att vi lånar den på jullovet. Ni hänger väl med då?"  
"Ja, lätt!" svarar Isak uppspelt. "Det går väl bra med jobbet, baby?"  
Jag blir som alltid underligt varm när Isak kallar mig baby inför sina vänner, och jag får anstränga mig för att inte le alltför stort och fånigt.  
"Säkert, om jag lägger in om det redan nu," svarar jag. "På loven är det så många extrajobbare som vill hinna med så många pass som möjligt, så..."  
Det vet jag av egen erfarenhet. Det var inte alls länge sedan _jag_ var en sådan extrajobbare, trots allt.

"Men, vi snackar inte själva juldagarna, antar jag?" frågar jag försiktigt.  
Det är säkrast att fråga, även om jag tvivlar på att någon av dem har föräldrar som släpper iväg dem hemifrån över storhelgen.  
Jag ser fram emot julen mer än jag vill visa. Vi har alltid firat stort i familjen, bjudit hem släkt och vänner eller åkt för att besöka någon. Men det är ett par år sedan nu, eftersom saker har haft dålig timing och vi inte direkt har varit i feststämning över jul. Eller, för att tala klarspråk, för att jag har legat däckad i depression.  
Men i år planerar vi att köra som vanligt, med fastrar och morbröder och kusiner. Och Isak. Det känns lite konstigt att sitta och tänka på julen i slutet av augusti, men det är bara så att inget får förstöra den i år, varken jag eller något annat.

Eva skakar på huvudet.  
"Nej, men kanske nyår, skulle det funka?" frågar hon. "Onsdag till måndag, kanske? Och alla hänger på, förresten. Vilde och Magnus, Sana, Mahdi, allihop."  
"Wow, låter jättekul!"  
Isak har rätt - det låter faktiskt jättekul, och plötsligt har jag ännu en anledning att se fram emot vintern.  
Isak och jag hjälps åt att plocka undan efter maten, konstaterar glatt att resterna räcker till matlådor åt oss båda, och städar upp det värsta i kokvrån medan Eva och Jonas försöker enas om en film att se ute i rummet. Sedan slår vi oss ner på rad i sängen, med kuddar bakom ryggarna och nya öl i händerna.

Här, på min favoritplats i världen, med min rygg lutad mot Isaks bröst där jag sitter mellan hans ben, kan jag känna hur arbetsdagen bara rinner av mig, och jag befinner mig någonstans där ingenting är farligt eller oroligt.  
Isaks händer leker förstrött i mitt hår. Tvinnande, rufsande, kammande. Letar sig neråt nacken och skuldrorna ibland, strykande, gnuggande bort de små spänningar han råkar på, får mig att slappna av totalt och mina axlar att sjunka flera centimeter. Fortfarande med ögonen på filmen och småpratande med Eva och Jonas. Han gör det på autopilot, ren reflex, likadant varje gång jag hamnar framför honom på det här viset. Jag vet det, för jag gör likadant själv när det är han som sitter framför mig.   
Han håller mig på plats, jordar mig. Hindrar mig från att flaxa iväg för långt i tankar och sinne, utan att för den sakens skull få mig att _känna mig_ fasthållen. Han är min livboj, allt jag behöver för att fungera.

Eller, nästan allt. Ett uppfordrande pipande från min ficka får mig att hoppa till och skaka av mig den känsla av behaglig sömnighet jag glidit in i. Medicinlarm, gotcha.  
Jag har gjort det till att vana att åtminstone en gång om dagen, om vi är på samma plats, ta medicinerna så att Isak ser. Det är inget han har efterfrågat, eller någonsin ens kommenterat. Men jag vet att han uppskattar det, och då känns det som en självklar sak att göra. Han slipper oroa sig, och jag slipper oroa mig över att han ska oroa sig.   
Han säger ingenting den här gången heller, men jag känner, när jag lutar mig tillbaka igen och han vilar ansiktet mot min hals, att han ler. Kanske för att jag inte lät Evas och Jonas närvaro besvära mig, eller för att inte heller de kommenterade saken.


	6. Boner

"Så, hur skulle du beskriva ditt mående just nu? Utan att tänka alltför mycket, bara säg det första som kommer upp."  
"Ja, alltså... jag mår oftast bra."  
Jag skrattar till lite åt hur enkelt och nästan banalt det låter.  
"Generellt rätt hög energinivå," lägger jag till, förstrött pillande på en flik i tapeten. "Nästan alltid hungrig."  
Jørgens skratt speglar mitt eget, och hade jag inte redan varit lugn, hade jag blivit det av hans röst.  
"Större risk att jag mår dåligt om jag känner mig stressad och är ensam samtidigt," avslutar jag, och kan nästan se hur han nickar där i andra änden.   
Han hummar lite, men det kommer inget utlåtande. Det är inte det de här samtalen är till för.

"Då så, _Even Steven_ ," sammanfattar han så småningom. "Då tror jag att jag lämnar dig i fred, så hörs vi om två veckor igen? Och så planerar vi in en liten date i oktober, låter det bra?"  
Jag svarar jakande, trots att jag inte skulle ha något emot att träffa min psykolog redan i morgon. Inte på grund av något akut behov, utan för att jag trivs i hans sällskap. Det är med blandade känslor jag ser våra träffar och telefonsamtal bli allt mer sporadiska, i takt med att jag själv blir allt mer självgående. Härligt att ha kontroll, men... kan jag inte få ha kontroll _och_  fortsätta träffa Jørgen? Kan det inte finnas två Jørgen, en som är psykolog och en som bara är min kompis? En klon.

 _Even Steven_. Jag flinar till när jag påminner mig själv om smeknamnet. Det har hängt med ett tag nu, nästan lika länge som jag har träffat Jørgen. Sedan tiden då allt var nytt, medicineringen och den regelbundna terapin. Jag var så otålig, minns jag, så rastlös och ilsken för att det inte hände något (- det var ju nu jag skulle bli normal!) Och uppgiven. Det var inte första gången jag skulle evalueras, som jag upplevde det. Men vad jag inte visste då, var att det var första gången jag skulle komma att känna mig förstådd.  
Jørgen var sitt vanliga, tålmodiga jag. Påminde mig om att vi måste ge det tid och pröva oss fram, men att vi säkert snart skulle hitta det som fungerade bäst för mig.  
"Men du ska inte vara rädd för att _känna_ ," påpekade han gång på gång. "Det är inget farligt."  
"Men det kan inte vara meningen att jag ska känna precis allt, precis hela tiden? Såhär ojämnt? Jag menar, jag  _heter_ ju för fan Even, till och med.."  
Det blev tyst ett tag, medan han tog in min ganska dåliga ordvits. Så skrattade han till.

"Det är bra, humor är en tillgång! Det kommer att underlätta."  
"Kommer det?"  
"Jadå," lovade han. "Medicinen tar hand om en stor del, resten sköter du själv. Med lite humor och jävlar anamma, ska du se att det kommer att kännas allt lättare att vara Even."  
"Tveksamt, alltså..."  
"Då får du väl byta namn till Odd, då."

Lite okonventionellt, kanske, men från den dagen hade han mitt förtroende. Hans sätt att slänga käft och skratta ihop med mig, fick mig att lita på honom på ett sätt som jag inte hade kunnat tidigare, med någon alls i den långa raden av vårdpersonal som jag träffat.  
Och givetvis hade han helt rätt. Jag mår i regel riktigt bra. Jag sa samma sak till läkaren jag träffade härom veckan, när jag var och lämnade blodprov. Det går bra nu, det går... fint. Stabilt. Visst svänger det fortfarande ibland, men det är nog bara att acceptera att det är sådan jag är, diagnos eller inte. Ibland går tankarna för fort, ibland tar det tvärstopp och jag vill bara gömma mig för omvärlden. Det är inte för inte som de misstänkte ADHD i de tidiga tonåren. Men det är mer sällan nu. Jag är oftast Even. 

Det var en period i våras, då Isak såg bekymrat på mig, verkade undra över vad han gett sig in på. Inte som episoden i vintras, mer som ett... kraftigare fladder. Någon vecka bara. Som ett eko av hur det _hade kunnat_ se ut. Jag vet inte vad det var som triggade det, om något. Flytten, det nya jobbet, pressen om skolarbete och avgångsbetyg. Att Isak plötsligt kom hem och frågade om Mikael igen. Alltihop, kanske. Eller helt enkelt att det var vår och vackert väder och jag var kär och mina tankar vägrade låta sig hållas på plats av någon litiumtyngd.  
Allting var plötsligt så mycket lättare. Att komma i ordning i lägenheten, att möblera och planera den. Att vara effektiv på jobbet.  
Sömn behövdes knappast, ändå fanns det gott om energi för skolarbete och andra projekt. Och sex. Ofta, gärna, och länge. Jag vågar påstå att ingen av oss var missnöjd med det upplägget.  
Och Isaks oro minskade snart, efter samtal med mamma och Jørgen, och byttes mot någon sorts fascination. Och överseende. _Ska du ut, baby? Får jag följa med?_ Eller  _Jättehäftiga soffkuddar, men tror du verkligen att vi behöver tjugo? Speciellt som... vi liksom inte har någon soffa?"_

Det gick över snabbt, kanske till och med innan Isak hann förstå riktigt. Och eftersom det aldrig riktigt blev någon topp, slapp jag den värsta nedturen också. Skammen och ältandet. Isak var lättad, och på något bisarrt sätt lite uppspelt. Glad över att han så småningom hade känt igen tecknen, reagerat på mitt osammanhängande tal och min ryckiga energi. Och, kanske framför allt, att jag själv också insett hur det låg till. Han lät till och med instagrambilden ligga kvar, trots att han muttrade lite generat när han upptäckte den.  
Jag inbillar mig inte att vi alltid lär komma undan så lätt, med en kort hypomanisk fas. Men, som Isak sa (när blev han så klok och insiktsfull angående detta?) det kan vi inte veta, det enda vi kan göra är att se själva, om och när den dagen kommer.  
Kanske börjar jag faktiskt få bukt med skiten, på riktigt den här gången.

Jag skakar på huvudet, som för att vakna ur mina dagdrömmerier, och reser mig från sängkanten. Jag har någon halvtimme kvar innan jag måste ge mig av till jobbet, men jag bestämmer mig för att komma iväg lite tidigare. Chocka mina kollegor med att komma instrosande lugnt och ledigt, i god tid istället för med andan i halsen en minut efter min arbetstids början. Det är ändå tomt och ödsligt här hemma utan Isak. Ibland kan jag uppskatta tystnaden och tomheten, men inte idag.  
Min telefon plingar till, som om någon i andra änden läst mina tankar, och jag ler när jag ser avsändaren.    

 

Isak: Vad gör du nu då? 

 

 

 

 

Jag: På väg till jobbet. Du?

 

 

Han dröjer med svaret, och jag hinner gå ut i hallen, ta på mig skorna och plocka till mig allt jag behöver innan jag går ut på gatan. Och när nästa meddelande trillar in, är det inte från Isak, utan Elias.

 

 

 

 

 

Elias: Vad gör du ikväll? Hänga?

Jag: Sorry, jobbar sent :(

 

Det kommer inget svar på det, och jag känner ett styng av dåligt samvete. Som att jag borde ha svarat ja. Men nu är det ju såhär det är...  
Han skriver inte i gruppchatten längre, och jag tror jag anar varför. I början av sommaren kunde han, eller vem som helst egentligen, ställa samma fråga och få flera ja. Men på sistone har svaren bestått av en rad avslag. Det är ingen rolig läsning, ens när du är en av de som har förhinder.  
_Han får väl rycka upp sig! Hitta på något att göra om dagarna han också!_ säger Isak när jag diskuterar det med honom. Även om jag vet att han tekniskt sett har rätt, känns det oschysst att tänka så om Elias. Kanske för att jag vet alltför väl själv, hur lätt det här med att rycka upp sig kan verka för alla andra.

Ännu en meddelandesignal ljuder, och nu är det Isak igen.

Isak: Ska ha idrott.

Han har skickat en bild från omklädningsrummet, och när den laddat färdigt blir jag tvungen att stanna till och se mig omkring, försäkra mig om att ingen annan har hunnit se. Inte för att jag egentligen tror att någon skulle kunna urskilja något, eller lägga någon större vikt vid bilden _om_ de kunde det, men ändå...  
En selfie, Isak i bar överkropp, lekfullt poserande med halvslutna ögon och ett knappt märkbart leende i mungipan. Tagen helt och hållet med glimten i ögat, men han vet inte ( _ingen_ vet det, ingen utom jag) att det är precis så han ser ut när... fan!  
Jag måste ta ett djupt andetag för att stilla min plötsligt märkbart snabbare puls innan jag svarar.

Jag: Vad fan Isak, en varning nästa gång kanske?

Isak: Sen när är du så pryd?

Jag: Ska ju jobba. Kan inte servera kaffe med boner, liksom?

Isak: Kaffe med boner? Är det det nya kaffe med mjölk?  
I like it. Tar gärna en sån på sängen på söndag

Jag: Haha. Nörd.

Isak: You know you love me ;)

Jag: xoxo Gossip girl

Isak: Va?

Jag: Mer än något annat i världen

Jag: Men du är ändå en nörd <3

Isak: Du också <3  
Gossip girl liksom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så glad för den härliga skamdinaviska lilla klicken här på Ao3 <3  
> Blir så lycklig när jag får mail härifrån och ser era namn, vare sig det är kommentarer eller updates, om ni skriver själva. Alt er love!


	7. Belma

Sommaren, den som aldrig riktigt kom utan mest svepte förbi för ett snabbt besök då och då, tycks ha fastnat i sina dödsryckningar. Nu, när man var inställd på att plocka fram höstjackan och börja hänga inomhus, gör den entré.  
Det märks på jobbet också. Ingen är intresserad av att sitta inne och dricka kaffe, när de kan få en stund i solen, i uteserveringsmöblerna som vi börjat prata om att plocka in för säsongen. Eller en promenad med sin kaffe to go. Det är en strid ström av människor som hastar förbi, får sin beställning, och försvinner lika fort. Bra för affärerna med en sådan ruljans, kan jag tro. Mindre bra för stressnivån. En dag som denna, när temperaturen förmodligen har krupit sig upp emot 20 grader, säljer vi iskaffe som aldrig förr. Jag börjar bli expert, och därmed tyvärr rejält trött på dem. Men hösten lär vara här på riktigt snart, och då saktar det nog ner.

"Två ismocca, en med extra shot, en laktosfri!"  
Jag ropar beställningen till Andreas, som maler bönor och skickar ut koffeinstinna förfriskningar, med en snabbhet som gör mig yr i huvudet bara jag ser det. Han nickar för att bekräfta att han hört, och blåser den mörka luggen ur pannan.   
Ismaskinen rasslar oroväckande tomt när han gör ytterligare en djupdykning ner i den, och han ser tillbaka på mig med ett nervöst halvgrin.   
Att varma dagar som denna går hårt åt isbeståndet kan vem som helst förstå. Och vi _har_ varit förutseende, tömt maskinen både i går kväll, innan vi gick hem, och i morse, innan vi öppnade, för att lägga upp ett litet lager om det skulle krisa, som det gör nu. Problemet är bara, att den eftertraktade isen är undanstoppad i den stora frysen i rummet bakom oss, och ingen av oss har lust att gå och hämta den. För då blir vi tvungna att bryta kedjan, det näst intill automatiska knappandet på kassamaskinen och skummandet av mjölkdrycker, och bryter man kedjan tar det evigheter att få tillbaka sitt flow.

Jag ser på Andreas och höjer menande på ögonbrynen, signalerar på så sätt att jag inte kan gå. Ser han inte vilken kö jag har? Han ser tillbaka på mig, himlar lite lätt med ögonen och nickar mot den långa raden av pappersbägare som väntar på hans uppmärksamhet. Jag måste medge att han har rätt, det får nog bli jag som ursäktar mig och lämnar kassan.  
Men just som jag tar sats för att förklara mig för nästa kund i raden, kommer ytterligare en människa in genom dörren, en som fortsätter in till oss bakom disken.  
"Saved by the Bell!" utropar jag glatt, när jag ser vem det är som kommit tillbaka från sin rast.  
"Norsk, _please!_ " ber Belma med pressat tålamod.  
"Det var en ordlek, dem kan man inte översätta. Förresten är inte _please_ heller norska!"  
Jag ser upp mot kunden framför mig och ler, hoppas på medhåll och får det i form av ett litet skratt.  
Det är Belma som har lärt mig att göra så. Om man inkluderar gästen i samtalet och skämten, känner de sig mer välkomna och vänligt inställda till en. Förlåter en för misstag eller långa väntetider. Inte för att det behövs, än så länge håller vi ett jämnt flow. Men jag gillar att prata med gästerna.

Belma frågar vad jag behöver, och ger mig ytterligare ett varnande ögonkast när jag halvsjunger mitt svar.  
_"Ice, ice baby!"_    
Hon är noga med språket, vill gärna att vi pratar norska med henne så att hon får lära sig ordentligt. Vill inte riktigt köpa min förklaring, att vi skandinaver i regel är så vana vid engelska, ständigt omgivna av det i film och musik som vi är, att uttrycken ibland kommer av sig själva, utan att vi ägnat det någon tanke. Gästerna tar också gärna till engelska när de hör hennes amerikanska brytning, trots att hon konsekvent svarar dem på norska, men dem kan hon inte gärna rätta. _  
_

Faktum är att hennes norska är utmärkt. Ibland blir meningsbyggnaden lite fel eller uttalet något egendomligt, men ingen skulle kunna tro att hon bara bott här i ett halvår. Jag har ofta tänkt att hon måste ha börjat lära sig långt innan hon kom till Norge. Inte bara enstaka ord, utan riktig konversationsnivå. För det är inte bara språket hon klarar galant, utan arbetet också. Hon började jobba bara ett par veckor efter att hon kommit till Oslo, och var ändå säker nog att lära upp mig när jag började, ytterligare någon månad senare. Men det har antagligen sin förklaring i att hon arbetade på Starbucks hemma i Michigan innan hon flyttade därifrån.

Plastlådan med isbitar landar med ett duns på bänken bakom oss, och jag pustar lättat ut. Inbillar mig att även ismaskinen låter lättad, när den glatt ploppande påbörjar sin återhämtning.  
"Mycket att göra?" frågar Belma, och Andreas nickar återigen mot sina muggar.  
"Du ser ju, det tar aldrig slut..."  
De pratar ihop sig, och Belma behöver bara några sekunder för att ta in kedjan, memorera de uppradade beställningarna, innan hon tar över. Ställer sig framför kvarnen och låter den tacksamme Andreas kila iväg för att plocka disk och torka bord. Hon ler vänligt mot gästerna i kön och fortsätter att skicka ut deras beställningar, snabbt och vant som om hon aldrig ägnat sig åt något annat.

Ett par timmar senare har lugnet lagt sig över det halvfulla caféet, hur osannolikt det än verkat tidigare. Jag har fyllt på kvarnen och mise en placen av muggar, servetter och socker. Plockat upp ett reservlager av isbitar från maskinen inför morgondagen. Det ska visst bli lika varmt då...  
Belma står framför glasmontern och frontar de bakverk och bagels som blivit kvar . Det är ingen idé att fylla på med nytt såhär dags, såvida det inte kommer en ny, oväntad våg av folk.   
"Åh, jag måste visa dig!" utbrister hon plötsligt. "Jag var ute i morse..."  
Jag förstår precis vad det betyder. Förutom barista är Belma fotograf. Och författare, frisör, kock och kompositör. En riktig renässansmänniska med andra ord. Faktum är att hon brukade skriva lite för en tidning hemma i USA, och har fått ett par verk publicerade i novellsamlingar. Men för närvarande verkar det vara fotograferandet som får mest uppmärksamhet.

Hon har verkligen talang. Eller kameraöga, kanske man ska säga. Till och med hennes instagramkonto, som mest innehåller snapshots från vardagen, precis som alla andras, är fängslande. Jag startade faktiskt upp ett nytt konto själv för att kunna följa henne, efter att Isak börjat knorra om att jag lånade hans telefon, och hans instagram, för ofta.  
Men det är det här, som hon nu visar på sin systemkamera, som fascinerar mig mest. Osloskildringarna, en stad i softat gryningsljus eller grått halvdis. Platsen jag har bott i under hela mitt liv får nytt liv genom Belmas ögon. Eller kameralins. Kanske är det det som ska till, att man kommer från ett annat land, med helt ny blick, för att leta fram de dolda pärlorna i vardagen.  
Jag sluter upp bredvid henne, ber henne sakta ner när hon bläddrar bland bilderna på displayen. Ser mig förstulet omkring för att försäkra mig om att vi inte har kö, eller blir betraktade av någon kollega eller arbetsledare, trots att det bara är vi två kvar.  

"De är fantastiska, Belma," kommenterar jag. "Du skulle kunna sälja dem till något reseguidesförlag eller något. Eller nej, de är för bra för det. Du skulle kunna sälja dem som konst!"  
"Äsch, nu överdriver du," viftar hon bort. "De här är bara för att visa dem där hemma."  
"Ok, då borde de där hemma sälja dem... och bli stenrika!"   
Hon flinar och knuffar mig lätt i sidan. Gömmer undan kameran under disken och går för att betjäna en kund, fortfarande leende efter mitt beröm. Falsk blygsamhet, minsann... jag har en känsla av att hon vet precis hur talangfull hon är, men det är just det som fascinerar mig hos henne. Hennes självkänsla och mod, hela auran av säkerhet.   

Dörren plingar till och jag ser upp från min plats, där jag står och fyller upp kylbänkarna med mjölkpaket. Känner hur ett stort, och säkert fånigt, leende sprider sig över mitt ansikte när jag känner igen trion som just promenerat in.  
"Hej!" hälsar jag, och belönas med en kör av hälsningar från Magnus, Vilde och Isak.   
Jag visste att de skulle gå på bio ikväll, och har hoppats för mig själv att de skulle titta in på vägen, men har försökt att inte tänka på det. Desto större överraskning skulle det bli om de verkligen dök upp!  
Belma och jag hjälps åt att fixa kaffe till finbesöket, och jag kan inte hålla tillbaka ett leende när jag ser Vilde betrakta min kollega med illa dold fascination. Hon är faktiskt en uppenbarelse utöver det vanliga, Belma. Lång och vältränad som en amason, med blågrönt, halvlångt hår, tatuerade underarmar och en kraftig septumpiercing i näsan. Isak och jag utväxlar en road blick, och han skakar överseende på huvudet när han ser Magnus falla in i Vildes translika stirrande.

Sedan försvinner världen runtom oss för ett tag, när han lutar sig fram över disken och frågar hur jag mår, hur min dag har varit och om jag har saknat honom. Jag svarar att jag har saknat honom så mycket att jag nästan avlidit, och ber honom berätta om sin egen dag. I ögonvrån ser jag hur Vilde och Magnus, som är de enda gästerna nu, går och sätter sig vid fönsterbordet, och min avsikt är att be om en puss och därefter låta Isak göra dem sällskap. Men så blir det bara så att han dröjer sig kvar och jag måste kyssa honom igen, och sedan igen, och bara lite till.  
Inte förrän han vänder bort ansiktet och ger ifrån sig ett litet skratt, märker jag att vi är betraktade. Belma har plockat fram sin kamera igen, och jag behöver inte fråga vad som utgör hennes senaste motiv. Jag ger henne en frågande blick med höjda ögonbryn, och hon rycker oskyldigt på axlarna.  
"Vadå? Tänkte bara på det du sa om konst."   


	8. Försenade

Den verkade inte så hemsk tidigare i morse, tanken på att jobba lördag. Det är inte precis så att det var första gången - tvärtom är det en ovanlig känsla att INTE ständigt behöva jobba helg, som jag gjort i stort sett hela våren. Och i rättvisans namn ÄR det inte hemskt. Inte alls. Helgerna är trevliga. Människor är lediga från jobb och studier, de har tid att stanna en stund. Träffa en gammal vän, eller gå på dejt. Det är en annan stämning, hektisk men samtidigt mer avslappnad.   
Och med världens bästa kolleger går dagen fort, vardag som helg.

Ändå blir jag inte kvitt den gnagande rastlösheten, ivern att få komma härifrån, gå hem. Hem till honom. Vi har inte fått så mycket tid tillsammans den här veckan. Varit upptagna på varsitt håll, med skola, jobb, familj och vänner. På morgnarna är han stressad och jagad, har bråttom. Och på kvällarna är vi för det mesta så slut båda två, att det inte finns energi för några stora samtal. Ett par kvällar har han till och med hunnit somna innan jag har kommit hem. Och jag vet att det är sunt, att jag ska vara glad över att vi har våra egna liv och inte gör allt tillsammans. Jag ÄR glad för det också, men det hindrar mig inte från att längta. Något så enormt. Trots omklädningsrumsselfies och spontanbesök på väg till bion. Eller så är det just de sakerna som har fått mig att längta ännu mer.

Belma märker att jag inte riktigt är närvarande. I början av passet var hon mer överseende, skrattade åt mitt uppskruvade fummel och mina halvhjärtade svar på hennes frågor. Men nu ser jag att hon börjar bli lite irriterad, när jag måste dubbelkolla den andra kaffeordern på kort tid, och svär lite för högt över att ha bränt mig på vattenångan.  
När jag har en halvtimme kvar av min arbetsdag, får hon nog och skickar hem mig.  
"Men jag slutar inte än," försöker jag protestera.  
"Linda kommer när som helst, det är lugnt," försäkrar hon. "Och du gör inte så mycket nytta just nu ändå..."     
Jag ser ner på bänken jag håller på att torka av, som jag _har_ torkat av i flera minuter vid det här laget. Skrattar lite dumt åt Belmas torra kommentar om att jag snart har gnidit bort finishen.  
Jag är inte svårövertalad. Efter en sista försäkran om att det är okej, är jag halvvägs ute på gatan innan jag märker att jag har glömt att ta av mig förklädet.

Isak svarar inte på mitt meddelande, när jag skriver och frågar var han är. Mig veterligen skulle han inte göra något särskilt på förmiddagen idag, förutom att eventuellt gå och träna. Det är kanske där han är. Lyfter tyngder eller kör benpass. Tar i så att varenda muskel kämpar och avtecknar sig på huden. Så att han blir varm och svettig, så att håret närmast ansiktet lockar sig lite extra av fukten.  
Eller så har han kommit hem och hunnit gå in i duschen. Det går en ilning genom hela mig när jag tänker mig honom där, våt och mjuk och rosig av värmen, och jag kommer på mig själv med att öka på stegen. Ju fortare jag kommer hem, desto mer tid kan vi få tillsammans innan vi går ut igen. Men jag vill inte komma fram alldeles andfådd och svettig heller, så att _jag_ måste duscha det första jag gör. Såvida inte Isak redan gör det, för i så fall kan jag ju göra honom sällskap. Grejer i duschen, det var ett tag sedan... Jag snabbar på stegen igen, innan jag inser vad det är jag håller på med.

Hur kan jag veta att Isak är hemma, eller på väg? Han kanske är ute med Jonas, utan avsikt att komma hem innan kvällens planer. Och om han är hemma, vad är det som säger att han har lust på samma sak som jag? Chilla lite, Even...  Jeez.  
Efter ännu en titt på telefonen (inga nya meddelanden) pluggar jag in hörlurarna och drar igång vår spellista. Rör mig i maklig takt hemåt, tillåter mig för första gången idag att vända ansiktet mot solen, dra in den friska, men fortfarande behagliga, luften och låta den fylla mig. Det är en jäkligt skön dag, trots allt.

Det är tyst och tomt hemma när jag slår upp lägenhetsdörren, och för en sekund känner jag besvikelsen bränna till. Men så hör jag det, dämpade ljud från badrummet, där dörren står på glänt, och jag stänger försiktigt ytterdörren bakom mig.  
Isak står framför spegeln, nyduschad, med en handduk om höfterna och en annan i händerna, gnuggande det våta håret. Han rycker till en aning när jag hälsar, trots att jag försöker att inte skrämmas. Ler, nästan yrvaket, mot mig.  
"Hej baby. Du är tidig?"  
Det är ett konstaterande som låter som en fråga, och jag kan bara nicka. Han ler, verkar vara på gott humör. Och det är väl precis som det ska vara, för en 18-åring en sensommarhelg.

Vi småpratar lite medan jag går tillbaka ut i hallen och hänger upp min jacka. Större än så är inte lägenheten - vi kan vara i motsatta delar av den och fortfarande höra varandras normala samtalston. Ändå uppfattar jag inte Isaks tassande steg, utan blir medveten om hans närvaro först när jag känner en hand smyga sig om min midja och en blöt puss i nacken. Blöt på mer än ett sätt. Jag ryser till av hans kyss och vätan från hans hår, skrattar när ilningen fortplantar sig och får det att kittla i hela kroppen, som om mitt blod vore kolsyrat. Vänder mig om och gnider min näsa mot hans, efter att först ha tryckt min mun mot hans i en snabb kyss.  
Han har fortfarande handduken om sig, och det fuktiga håret är bakåtstruket, med vattendroppar glittrande i några av de lockar som lösgjort sig. Huden är lite rödrosig efter det varma vattnet, eller kanske gnuggandet med handduken, precis som jag redan sett framför mig. Mitt frammumlade _jag har saknat dig_ äts upp av hans nästa, ivrigare, kyss, och jag förstår att jag inte behöver oroa mig. Inte ett dugg. Vi är på samma våglängd.

Benen vill inte bära mig längre, och jag tar honom med mig när jag sjunker till golvet. Söker hans mun igen. Igen och igen, medan hans händer jobbar med min t-shirt, försöker befria mig från den, men överger projektet när det blir för mycket arbete. Smyger sig istället in under den för att kila fram över min hud, smekande och kittlande. Lätt skrapande med naglarna över mina axlar.  
Handduken glider av honom när han kommer närmare, ställer sig på knä över mina höfter, och jag skymtar honom som hastigast innan han trycker sig mot mig. Det ilar till i maggropen, bultar i skrevet. Starkare och mer krävande än förut, och den enda rationella tanke som lyckas göra sig hörd är den att jag vill. Vill känna och smaka och uppfyllas, och jag sträcker mig efter honom, men han hindrar mig. Lägger handen mot mitt bröst och ser mig i ögonen. Trycker mig bestämt men varsamt neråt, mot golvet.

Han pratar inte mycket i sådana här stunder, Isak. I början viftade jag bort det som blyghet och tänkte att det säkert skulle komma senare. Men det gjorde det inte, inte nämnvärt mycket mer. Det oroade mig ett tag, att han inte skulle _våga_. Själv pratar jag tillträckligt för oss båda, berättar precis vad jag tycker om honom och det vi gör, vad jag vill ha och vad jag vill ge. Och jag tror att han uppskattar det, även om han själv förblir tyst. Det var först efter några månader som jag förstod att han inte är ett dugg blyg och att han visst pratar, bara på ett annat sätt. Mer handgripligen. Det gäller bara att lyssna på rätt sätt.  
Jag låter mig villigt falla tillbaka mot golvet, passar på att dra av mig min t-shirt nu när det lättare vill låta sig göras. Vrider mig besvärat när en gymnastiksko kilar sig in under min axel, och skjuter in den under huvudet som en kudde istället. Känner Isaks skratt som små varma, våta pustar när han kysser sig ner för min kropp.

Först ett par timmar senare, när hallgolvet för länge sedan börjat kännas för hårt och kallt och vi förflyttat oss till sängen, börjar vi kommunicera i annat än belåtna hummanden.  
"Måste vi gå på det där ikväll?" mumlar jag med näsan begravd i Isaks hår, som fortfarande är lite fuktigt, men kanske mest av svett nu.  
"Klart att vi inte måste."  
Han fnissar åt mina kittlande fingrar som ritar mönster på hans bröstkorg. Fångar upp min hand och ger varje fingertopp en lätt kyss.  
"Men jag tror att du vill det," tillägger han och ger mitt lillfinger en större puss, när han ser brännmärket där.  
"Ja," medger jag med en liten suck. "Jag vill ju det..."  
"Jag också."

Det var Sana och Noora som kom på idén med en picknick på kollektivets bakgård, då även de konstaterat att sommaren var tillbaka för en snabbis. Från början var det nog tänkt att vara en grej för deras bussgrupp, men så ville de andra ha med sig sina pojkvänner, och så växte det vidare därifrån. Isak fick sin inbjudan av Magnus och jag av Mikael, och efter att ha pratat med de andra killarna, verkar det som att gästlistan blir något i stil med den på Evas fest i början av sommaren. Det var länge sedan jag träffade alla mina gamla vänner på en gång, särskilt Mutta och Yousef, och jag ser fram emot det av många anledningar. Kanske främst för att jag äntligen kan få en chans till ett litet samtal med Yousef, angående Elias. Så jo, jag vill gå.  
Helst hade jag velat vara med Sana och Noora och fixa mat, men det var ju det här med tid. Så Isak och jag har erbjudit oss att ta med öl istället, liksom Mahdi, Eskild och Chris. Jag såg på kassarna i hallen att han redan har ordnat det. Jag erbjöd mig att ta det på hemvägen från jobbet, men Isak är fortfarande väldigt stolt över att kunna göra det själv. Kanske extra stolt med tanke på att varken Magnus eller Jonas har nått åldern än.

"Men," tillägger han som om han läst mina tankar, "det är ju fler som ska ta med öl... så det gör inget om vi är lite försenade."


	9. Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så har jag upptäckt det roliga med chattar, jag också! XD Stort tack till Artemis2121 för inspiration, både för det ena och det andra!  
> Jag vet inte om det kommer att bli ofta, och det är mest tänkt som ett litet roligt mellanspel. Som chattarna i Skam, ungefär, lite extramaterial i väntan på nästa klipp! Enjoy!

  


	10. Yousef

Ingen lägger någon större vikt vid att vi släntrar in på bakgården som de sista att anlända, ett par timmar efter utsatt tid.  
Eller, Eskild kan förstås inte låta bli att pika stackars Isak. Fråga om han haft svårt att lämna sängvärmen, väl medveten om hur Isak kommer att reagera (med blossande kinder och ett tyst, undvikande muttrande) och att sagda reaktion bara bekräftar hans närgångna teorier. Retsamheten som hos ett äldre syskon, det är Eskild, det. Men han gör ingenting för att dölja hur glad han blir över att se sin skyddsling, och ser rent stolt ut när han presenterar honom för killen - Erik - vid sin sida. 

Eskild är inte den enda som är stolt. Jag sträcker på mig lite extra när jag själv blir presenterad som Isaks pojkvän, blir som alltid glad och pirrig när folk pratar om oss i samma andetag. IsakochEven. Evak, om man vill göra som Magnus och effektivisera ytterligare. Ett år har snart passerat, men fortfarande händer det att tanken fullkomligen överväldigar mig. Som en diffus värme som tar plats där inne och överröstar allt annat. Särskilt när jag får se honom såhär lycklig och tillfreds, som ikväll. Jag vet att han älskar de här kvällarna och de här människorna, som känner honom så gott och som han kan koppla av helt inför. Jag älskar dem också, för att de ger honom det. Och jag älskar honom, för att han har introducerat mig för dem. Och för miljontals anledningar därtill.

Stämningen är hög och det blir tydligt att festen har pågått ett tag. Gästlistan verkar ha växt också, jag ser ett par helt obekanta ansikten och personer som jag känner igen från Eskilds födelsedagsfest, samt husgrannar som kanske blivit hitlockade av musiken. Och så det vanliga gänget, såklart. Till och med Bakka-crewet är komplett ikväll, för första gången sedan... herregud, sedan Sanas eid-fest måste det ju vara. Nej, ännu längre. Sedan Evas födelsedagsfest! Ja. Fint att se dem, som alltid. Adam och Mikael som är djupt försjunkna i diskussion med Jonas, men som lyser upp när Isak sluter sig till dem. Yousef som hjälper Sana och Noora med att ställa fram all mat. Mutta, som verkar ha hamnat i en separat värld som bara inrymmer honom och Chris.  
Och så Elias. Det är nästan så att jag måste ta en extra titt på honom för att försäkra mig om att jag inte sett fel. Jag känner inte alls igen honom. Eller rättare sagt, det är första gången på länge _som_ jag känner igen honom. Idel leenden och skratt, där han står med Linn, Mahdi och några grannar, och försöker övertala dem att dra igång ett parti kubb. Allt medan han nickar och smådansar till musiken från Eskilds högtalare, en låt om någon som är _ikke bare helgedigg._ Han har till och med klätt upp sig, i gröna khakibyxor och randig skjorta, och ser på det hela taget väldigt bra ut.  
Jag ser över på Mikael och Adam, som för att söka efter svaret hos dem, men får bara leenden och häpet glada axelryckningar tillbaka. Men att även de har sett förvandlingen är tydligt.

Sana (eller, egentligen är det nog mest Yousef) och Noora, och alla andra som har bidragit, har gjort ett fantastiskt jobb med maten - spanskt, norskt och marockanskt i en ovanlig men lyckad kombination. Massor av öl och sangria, som vi kan tacka Vilde och Eva för. Det är först nu jag märker hur hungrig jag var. Det blev inte riktigt tid till att tänka på sådana triviala ting efter jobbet, kan man säga.   
Mikael vinkar åt mig att ta med nya öl till dem, och jag plockar till mig fem flaskor från den provisoriska islådan, efter att först ha kompletterat den med de burkar jag och Isak haft med oss. Så gör jag dem sällskap på filten, balanserande min överfulla tallrik i händerna och med ölflaskor fastklämda mot kroppen samt nedstoppade i jackfickorna.   
"Det slog dig inte att du kunde gå två gånger?" retas Isak.  
"Det slog dig inte att du kunde hämta din jäkla öl själv?" kontrar jag, innan jag drar honom emot mig för en snabb puss. Som för att mildra vassheten i mina ord, trots att han redan vet att det inte låg ett dugg vasshet i dem, det är bara så vi pratar med varandra ibland. Jonas lutar sig in för en high five, och Isak faller in i Adams och Mikaels skratt, medan han fiskar upp snusdosan ur min ficka för att öppna ölen. Han börjar bli riktigt bra på det, även om han inte riktigt är uppe i Evas skills.

"Så, Elias?" kan jag inte låta bli att fråga efter ett tag.  
"Hmm?"  
"Han är på gott humör?"  
Mikael flinar.  
"Ja... det är han väl alltid när han umgås med glada människor?"  
Jag nickar, inte helt nöjd med det simpla svaret, men fullt medveten om att jag inte har något bättre att komma med själv.  
Det är ju sant, det Mikael sa. Elias har alltid varit som lyckligast när det är fest och glädje, när de han bryr sig om har det bra och stämningen är allmänt chill. En av de mest varmhjärtade personer jag känner. Nästan tillräckligt för att glömma bort sig själv längs vägen. Eller, nästan och nästan, det är väl just det som har hänt, slår det mig. Hans _bros_ har gått vidare och sökt nya vägar, behöver honom inte på samma sätt längre. Och då har det blivit tydligt att han inte har någon egen väg att gå.  
Fest och god stämning i all ära, men det är ju vardagen det handlar om, han måste kunna må bra då också. Det kan inte alltid vara fest. ( _Life ain't no picnic_ \- tanken, förklädd i D. Boons brölande stämma, tränger sig in i allvaret och får mig att flina för mig själv.) Men, protesterar den tonårstrotsiga rösten inom mig, den som alltid vill ifrågasätta allt, varför i helvete inte då? Om det är det som gör Elias lycklig, att se till att människor i hans närhet trivs och mår bra, varför kan det inte få bli hans kall? Han kan väl bli någon sorts coach... eller professionell festfixare, är inte det en grej? Fast det kräver ju förstås en god del engagemang från hans sida.

"Kursen verkar ju bra också," flikar Adam in, och jag rycks från tankarna jag återigen snott in mig i.  
"Kursen?"  
"Ja, Hakim anmälde ju honom till någon kvällskurs... kodning och webdesign. Han hade första tillfället igår."  
"Åh..."  
Det hade jag inte hört talas om. Men å andra sidan har jag inte frågat, heller.  
"Men så bra," får jag fram, i brist på annat. "Något att göra, iallafall."  
Jag hör själv hur käck och hurtig jag låter, och grinar lite illa åt det. Men så börjar Mikael prata om skolprojektet han håller på med, och min uppmärksamhet är till hundra procent på honom, och det som ska komma att bli mitt eget liv om ett år. Om nu allt går som det ska.

Belma dyker upp någon timme efter att Isak och jag kommit, men vi hinner inte mycket mer än att hälsa förrän Eskild lägger beslag på henne, och därefter har hon haft fullt upp med alla som vill prata och lära känna henne. Jag förstår dem, det är något fängslande i hennes otvungna sätt och spännande utseende, som gör att människor dras till henne. Jag söker hennes blick, där hon står med Magnus och Vilde, för att se efter att hon har det bra. Hinner få ett övertygande leende tillbaka, innan Eskild kräver uppmärksamhet igen. Ber att få känna på hennes hår och kallar henne allt från sjöjungfru till valkyria och titan.  
"Men vad närgången han är, då," konstaterar Isak med rösten full av någon slags förfärad fascination.  
Jag instämmer med ett skratt, men ser på den nyanlända gästen att hon inte misstycker det minsta.

Eva ropar till sig Jonas och ber att han ska ta upp gitarren och dra några låtar. Efter lite klädsam blygsamhet låter han sig övertalas, och han och Isak flyttar över till Evas filt, där hon sitter med Chris och Mutta. Elias, som återfått hoppet om ett parti kubb efter att noggrant ha gått igenom reglerna med en undrande Belma, ropar till sig Adam och Mikael för att vara med. De reser sig och sluter upp för att bilda lag, efter en framskrattande kommentar om att det väl är säkrast så. Mikael frågar om jag inte ska vara med, men jag tackar nej och lovar att göra dem sällskap i nästa omgång. Tänder en cigarett, nu när jag hamnat lite avsides och för mig själv, och tar upp kameran för att fånga lite av kvällen. Isak med sina bästa vänner och en öl i handen, glatt sjungande till Jonas gitarrspel, det är ju som gjort för nästa födelsedagsfilm. Knappt tio månader kvar nu... 

Tunghäftan när Yousef slår sig ner vid mig har inget att göra med att jag blir överraskad. Jag hade ju räknat med en liten pratstund ikväll, det har inte riktigt blivit av än. Visst har vi bytt några ord, ganska många när vi har hängt tillsammans med de andra. Men samtidigt är han den av mina gamla vänner som jag fortfarande känner mig lite avvaktande inför. Dels för att han faktiskt har varit rent fysiskt frånvarande under större delen av sommaren, men mest för att Yousef alltid var den man pratade med, den som lyssnade. Att vara tillbaka i gänget, som om ingenting hänt, är omtumlande på många sätt, även om det sakta men säkert börjar kännas som förut, som om ingenting _har_ hänt. Men med Yousef funkar det inte att ta vid där man lämnade. Han nöjer sig inte med ett undvikande _"jag var sjuk, men nu mår jag bättre."_ Och nu, när Elias verkar vara sitt gamla jag igen, och skälet för ett samtal med Yousef är borta, är vi plötsligt farligt nära det där andra.   
"Hej, mannen."  
Jag nickar en hälsning till svar. Slänger in ett leende för att inte verka avvisande, medan jag funderar på vad jag ska prata om.

Det blir Yousef som löser det, genom att gå direkt in på det gamla. Säga att det är ovant att se mig på fest utan en öl i handen. Och jag ser forskande på honom och vrider mig lite mot honom som för att visa att jag faktiskt har just det, en öl i handen. Sedan faller jag in i hans skratt, för jag vet vad han menar. Ikväll kan det hända att det stannar där, vid _en_ öl. Eller två eller tre, det är inte hela världen. Men för tre år sedan, till exempel, fanns det inte en chans att jag skulle ha slutat medan jag var fysiskt kapabel till att dricka mer. Livet var ju party, rusade fram i 180, och mitt enda sätt att ta kontroll var, paradoxalt nog, att släppa kontrollen. Det var åtminstone ett val jag gjort.  
"Men det är lätt i det här sällskapet," svarar jag. "Att låta bli att dricka. Det är det så många som redan gör."  
Han nickar medhållande. Ser ut över alla glada människor som samlats på bakgården. Fastnar för ett ögonblick på Sana och besvarar det varma leende hon sänder honom. Stannar på Elias, som är mitt uppe i sin turnering. Inte heller han dricker ikväll, men tidigare i sommar har det hänt att det har blivit lite för mycket ibland. Som en som inte är van vid alkohol och inte känner sina gränser.

"Nu känner man igen honom," kan jag inte låta bli att påpeka.  
Yousef nickar.  
"Ja. Sana säger att han har börjat be mer igen."   
"Åh."  
Jag blir tyst, som alltid lite besvärad när detta kommer på tal. Islam, mina vänners tro. Detta stora, fascinerande, som alltid var det som utgjorde den största skillnaden mellan dem och mig. Som drev mig till koranen, febrilt sökande efter upplysning, sanningar som skulle göra mig mer lik dem. Lika trygg och självklar.  
"Och ... du tror att det är därför?" försöker jag dumt. " Som han verkar ha det bättre nu?"  
"Delvis. Att hitta sitt fokus och nå fram till det som är viktigt. Det är en början iallafall. Det var likadant förra gången."  
"Så, han har varit likadan förut? Såhär vilsen?"  
"Ja. Vi var oroliga för honom ett tag. Efter allt det där med ..."  
Jag huttrar till, plötsligt frusen i den svala sensommarkvällen. Drar jeansjackan tätare om mig. För jag har en aning om vad som ska komma nu, men jag är inte redo.  
"... dig," avslutar Yousef. 

Ångesten, den som alltid är närvarande som en stor hand längst upp på ryggen (ibland tung, ibland kall med vassa klor, men på sistone inte stort mer än en påminnelse, som jag förmodligen skulle sakna om den försvann helt) breder ut sig. Kilar sig upp i nacken och gör det lite svårare att andas.  
Yousef skyggar inte för de stora frågorna, har aldrig gjort.    
"Du känner ju Elias." Hans röst tränger sig igenom den kalla dimman, får mig att på nytt vända blicken mot honom. Fånga den allvarliga blicken från hans vackra, mörka ögon. "Han säger det kanske inte rakt ut, men hans vänner är hans familj. Är vi olyckliga så är han."

Jag ser upp på Elias. På hans skrattande ansikte och improviserade segerdans, när Belma träffar perfekt med kastpinnen och välter ner den sista kubben. Så totalt olik den håglösa vålnad han varit de senaste veckorna. Den avslappnade uppsynen som hos någon som blivit testad och kommit ut starkare på andra sidan.  
Och jag måste fråga, även om det stretar emot och jag inte vill peta i fler öppna sår. För, om man ska tänka rent praktiskt så är det lika bra att fortsätta när man en gång har börjat. Peta lite till när man ändå är igång.

"Och du själv då? Jag såg på Evas fest att du inte fastade. Och Isak sa att, att Sana säger ..."  
Meningen dör ut, och Yousef ler. Lite tankfullt och vemodigt. Tar en klunk från sitt plastglas. Cola i, ingen alkohol, precis som förr. Samma gamla Yousef, med eller utan Allah. Medan Mikael dricker mer än förut, och nästan uteslutande använder sitt norska efternamn, men verkar säkrare i sin tro än någonsin, och Elias tycks prova sig fram.  
"Ja, jag tror vi var lite förvirrade allihop att tag," nickar Yousef. "Efter att ha sett vad religionen gjorde med oss... separerade oss."  
"Det var ju inte religionen som gjorde det, det var ju jag," protesterar jag. "Eller inte jag direkt, inte avsiktligt iallafall, men du vet."  
Yousef nickar. Ja, han vet.   
"Men det var det vi såg."

Jag blir tyst igen. Fimpar cigaretten i den tomma ölburken och ställer den ifrån mig.  
Jag kan bara föreställa mig vad som försiggått i min kompisgrupp efter att jag övergivit den. Gömt mig med skammen och skulden, hållit mig borta för att jag trodde att det var bäst så, för att jag ville skona dem från mig.  
"Jag fixar inte tanken," säger jag sanningsenligt. "Att det fick dig att överge din tro? Som var så viktig för dig."  
"Ja, men..." Yousef suckar och ser sig om. Plockar lite tankspritt i gräsmattan. "Om den nu över huvud taget ville låta sig överges, så kanske det inte var så mycket med den till att börja med?" försöker han. "Förstår du vad jag menar?"  
"Inte precis," erkänner jag. "Säger du att du aldrig var troende på riktigt? För det köper jag inte."  
"Nej, nej. Det ..."

En ny paus. Jag ser ut över människorna, vännerna som pratar, sjunger och leker framför oss. Möter Isaks forskande blick, och ler lugnande mot honom när jag ser oron i hans ansikte. _Ingen fara, baby, allt är som det ska._  
"Du vet, vi är födda i Norge allihop," säger Yousef när han talar igen. "Men vi kommer nog aldrig att känna oss helt norska. Eller helt hemma någonstans, för den delen. Och när man är rotlös, blir det på något sätt viktigt att hålla hårt i det som definierar en?"  
Jag nickar. Ja, det här hänger jag med på.  
"Men frågan är kanske vad man själv lägger i religionen, vad det är som betyder något. Är det tro det handlar om, eller är det ens arv? Ens kultur? Jag tror att man behöver bli testad ibland. Ta den tankeställaren, och fundera på vad det är man söker i tron."  
"Mm."  
"För mig handlar det om hur jag vill vara som människa. Och det behöver jag inte islam för."

Jag känner igen resonemanget, det är precis såhär det brukar låta när jag och Isak diskuterar. Vi är eniga i det mesta, men religion och tro är ett ämne vi kan fastna i. Våra åsikter går isär där, men för det mesta brukar vi klara av att _agree to disagree_.   
Yousef ler när han ser min grubblande min. Knuffar mig lätt i sidan och lägger handen på min rygg. Överst, ovanpå ångesten, som tinar och krymper en aning när hans hand stryker över den för en sekund.  
"Det är fint att ha dig tillbaka, mannen. Och förresten, så lär jag nog aldrig bli helt kvitt Allah, om det är det du oroar dig för."  
"Inte?"

Yousef nickar mot filten snett framför oss. Sana har slagit sig ner hos Isak och de är djupt inne i en diskussion. Deras hetsiga röster och gestikulerande händer får dem att se ut som om de var mitt uppe i ett gräl, men vi som känner dem kan se hur deras ögon lyser och hur små leenden leker i deras mungipor. De stormtrivs, båda två.  
De tystnar när de känner sig iakttagna, vänder blickarna mot Yousef och mig. Spänner ögonen i oss, inkräktarna som stört deras moment, som för att fråga vad det är vi vill.  
"What?" frågar Isak, samtidigt som Sana får fram ett: "Vad är det? Herregud..."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blir alltid glad för en kommentar, men kanske lite extra idag! Ros eller ris är lika välkommet.  
> Till skillnad från Yousef skyggar jag lite för de stora frågorna, så det var viktigt för mig att få honom rätt. Vill absolut inte trampa på några ömma tår, eller få honom att verka osympatisk (because, Yousef liksom...) eller ooc. 
> 
> Stor kram till skandi-klicken! <3


	11. Chat




	12. Arg

Det har varit en lugn dag på jobbet. Många långsittare, sådana som jag kunde bli lite irriterad på i början av min tid här. Ska de sitta här och ta upp plats för betalande gäster, liksom?  
Men man får lite andra synsätt allt efter som tiden går. Dessa långsittare, som har caféet som kontor (är de studenter, skribenter…?) köper oftast både lunch och dryck, och flera omgångar kaffe under dagen. Och de bidrar till att caféet ser städat, men inbjudande och välbesökt ut, den sortens ställe där du kan sitta och prata i lugn och ro. Eller arbeta vid din laptop. Betydligt trevligare än rader av tomma bord. Eller värre, bord fulla av smutsig disk. Och take away-gästerna påverkar de ju inte.  
Så nu välkomnar jag dem, och det händer att jag själv är en långsittare ibland, när förmiddagen känns för lång innan jobbet, eller jag är ledig mitt i veckan. Konstigt hur saker kan förändras när man får nytt perspektiv.    

Men idag har jag inte tid att sitta kvar någonstans, eller följa med när Andreas frågar om jag har lust att ta en öl (säsongens sista?) på någon uteservering. Jag måste hem, och det helst innan Isak. Han har träffat sin pappa idag, och jag vet att han tycker att det är jobbigt. Han brukar vara så sammanbiten efteråt, så tyst och otillgänglig.  
Jag har försökt att sätta mig in i hans situation, med föräldrar som älskar honom och gör så gott de kan (för det tvivlar jag inte på att de gör) men inte riktigt klarar av att vara närvarande. Att räcka till, av olika skäl. Men jag behöver bara tänka på vad det gör med Isak, så ger jag upp. Min starka, modiga Isak, som kommit så långt och tagit sig igenom så många spärrar, reducerad till en tillknäppt och slokande skugga av sig själv. Ett steg framåt, två tillbaka. Jag vill vara där när han blir sådan.

Jag drar iväg ett sms, frågar om han har kommit hem och om han har ätit (om inte är det ett bra ställe att börja ikväll) och får snabbt svar. Han är på väg, har inte ätit. Kort och effektivt, utan vare sig smileys, hjärta eller puss. Jag känner modet sjunka en aning, det här bådar inte gott.   
Hemma är det tyst och mörkt, lite kvavt. Jag ropar ett lågt hallå för säkerhets skull, men som anat är jag först på plats.   
Jag går ett varv i lägenheten, slätar ut täcket och radar upp kuddarna i sängen (bädda är för mycket sagt, det gör vi bara när vi väntar besök.) Plockar till mig använda muggar och tallrikar från det lilla bordet, och lämnar det i köket. Öppnar ett fönster för att släppa in lite luft. Tänder ett par lampor. Och så hör jag nyckeln i låset.

Precis som jag befarat, är han inte på sitt bästa. Det blir extra tydligt när han snubblar över min väska, som jag visst lämnat mitt på hallgolvet, och får lite extraskjuts in i lägenheten.  
"Gick det bra, baby?" frågar jag när svordomarna ebbat ut.  
"Håll koll på din skit," muttrar Isak surt.  
Skit, alltså? Det var värst... Men jag väljer att ignorera hans ton och ta lätt på det. Gör mitt bästa för att lägga mig till med en förnärmad min.  
"Nej, vet du vad... nu får du ingen puss. Nej, jag kan inte låta bli, kom hit så får du en liten!"    
Han himlar lite med ögonen, men låter sig omfamnas och ger till och med ifrån sig ett skratt, eller rättare sagt ett minimalt leende på utandning, när jag kysser hans nästipp.

Det kryper i mig av lust att fråga hur det är fatt, hur mötet med pappan har gått och vad det är som händer i honom nu. Men av erfarenhet vet jag att det bara skulle förvärra saken, göra honom ännu tvärare och mer bestämd i rösten när han försäkrar mig om att det inte är något särskilt. Han måste få komma själv när han är färdig för det. Tur att jag själv har haft en ovanligt bra dag, annars hade oron och väntan varit betydligt svårare att hantera.  
Han fortsätter in i lägenheten medan jag går in i kokvrån och öppnar frysen.  
"Köttbullar eller pytt i panna?" ropar jag in mot rummet. Det brukar alltid kännas bättre med lite mat i magen.  
Isak mumlar något som jag tolkar som att det inte spelar någon roll, och jag tar ut påsen med de frysta köttbullarna. Långt ifrån Nooras oregano- och vitlöksdoftande albondigas, förstås, men just nu är det viktigast att det går snabbt.

Isak dyker upp i dörröppningen, blir stående ett par sekunder innan han fortsätter in i det lilla köket och öppnar köksskåpet strax till vänster om mig.  
"Inga rena glas?" frågar, eller rättare sagt konstaterar, han.  
"Oj då... jag tänkte diska efter maten. Ta allt på en gång liksom."  
Nödlögn, förstås. Om sanningen ska fram, har jag inte hunnit se åt diskberget som tornar upp sig i hörnet. Men jag drar stekpannan av plattan och skruvar ner värmen en aning. Kavlar upp ärmarna för att diska först ett glas åt Isak, och sedan det porslin vi behöver för att kunna äta. Han tar emot det under tystnad, och försvinner sedan ut i rummet igen. 

Han förblir tyst under middagen, svarar bara enstavigt på mina allmänna frågor och hummar lite när jag berättar om min dag. Får lite färg på kinderna och ser successivt lite lugnare ut, tack och lov. Men när han snäser till ännu en gång, bestämmer jag att det får vara nog nu.   
Jag dukar av bordet medan jag försöker koncentrera mig på min andning. Går ut med disken, bygger på den redan imponerande högen med smutsigt porslin och funderar på hur jag ska börja. Blir stående ett par minuter för att lugna mig. Det räcker att en av oss är på dåligt humör, liksom...

"Okej, Isaken min..." börjar jag när jag kommer tillbaka in i rummet. "Ska du berätta vad det är frågan om, eller?"  
Han ser upp på mig, rycker till som väckt ur en dagdröm, där han sitter vid datorn. Spänner blicken i mig, pansaret sitter där fortsatt. Jag möter hans blick i någon slags bisarr stare-down, höjer menande på ögonbrynen när han förblir tyst. Så sjunker han ihop med en suck. Biter sig rastlöst i underläppen.  
"Förlåt baby, det handlar inte om dig..:" kommer det lågt.  
Nej, det hade jag ju redan anat, tack och lov.  
"Vad handlar det om då?"

Jag slår mig ner på sängkanten i hopp om att han ska komma och göra mig sällskap. Han reser sig och går sakta över golvet medan han muttrar sina framslängda, osammanhängande ursäkter.  _Det är så dumt, jag har ju inte bott där på länge. Skulle aldrig flytta hem igen. Vill egentligen aldrig mer gå dit alls._  
Han slår sig ner intill mig, tar sats som för att börja prata, men tiger igen. Jag vill absolut inte lägga ord i munnen på honom, brukar vara noga med att låta honom tala till punkt och när han själv vill, men nu känner jag att jag förmodligen kreverar om jag inte snart får veta vad det är som trycker honom.  
"Men Isak."  
Han suckar och ser upp på mig. Och så kommer det, äntligen.  
"De ska sälja huset."

"Älskling..."  
Det används inte ofta, det ordet. Det är reserverat för sådana här tillfällen, när någon av oss är sekunder från gråten men desperat kämpar för fattningen. Som för att behålla någon slags... ja, jag vet inte. Värdighet? Urkorkat, egentligen. Vi vet ju att vi inte behöver (inte  _bör_ ) låtsas inför varandra.   
Jag lägger armen om Isak och drar honom mot mig. Stryker med handen över hans spända axlar, ser hur hårt han anstränger sig. Hur käkarna arbetar för att hålla tillbaka ljud, och hur de mörka ögonfransarna darrar när han kniper ihop ögonen. Slåss mot gråten.  
Han gillar inte att gråta, jag har bara varit med om det ett par gånger på hela den här tiden. Själv tycker jag att det kan vara fantastiskt skönt att få grina, bara släppa efter och låta det komma. Kan längta efter det de dagar då allt är mörkt och alldeles för tungt för tårar. En befrielse. Men Isak tycker att det är jobbigt. Jag tror inte ens att det har med image att göra, det är som om han finner det fysiskt smärtsamt.

Det var väl ingen total överraskning, det där med huset. Det är länge sedan Terje flyttade ut, och Marianne verkar ha det bra på gruppboendet. Sin egen lilla värld, precis som hon vill ha det, men med människor i närheten, och personal ständigt närvarande. De besöker henne morgon och kväll, ser till att hon har det bra och får den rätta medicineringen, men lämnar henne i fred resten av tiden. Om inget oförutsett skulle inträffa. Precis enligt hennes önskemål.  
Hon protesterade först, grät och förstod inte varför de ville "låsa in henne på ett dårhus", som hon uttryckte det. Men efter att, under en särskilt svår tid i våras, ha blivit inlagd på en sluten psykiatrisk avdelning ett kort tag, gick hon med på att försöka. Fick flytta runt lite grann i väntan på en permanent plats, men slog sig till slut till ro i sitt nya boende. Vi kunde inte ha bett om något bättre, det är bara synd att det inte hände för flera år sedan. Då kanske det hade varit en betydligt mindre trasig pojke jag hade bredvid mig just nu.  

Jag drar Isak ännu lite tätare mot mig, kysser hans hår.  
"Det är bara så dumt, jag visste ju att det skulle bli såhär någon gång... och jag vill ju inte dit igen, så..."  
Han svär tyst när tårarna trots allt väller över. Torkar ilsket bort dem med handryggen och fnyser fram ett litet urskuldande skratt.  
"Det är väl klart att det känns konstigt, det är ju ditt barndomshem," lugnar jag. Vill att han ska veta att han inte är skyldig mig någon förklaring.  
Det gör ont att se honom såhär. 18-åringen som vid sådana här tillfällen ser så hopplöst mycket yngre ut. Som är så van vid att klara sig själv, att han inte riktigt vet hur han ska bära sig åt när någon vill vara där för honom. Som blir förvirrad och hetsig när han inte kan sätta ord på precis allt som händer inom honom.

Det blir tyst igen. Jag känner hur Isak slappnar av en aning, lutar sig mot mig och tar emot.   
"När?" frågar jag tyst efter ett tag.  
"Om två veckor. Eller, mäklaren kommer då... pappa sa att det vore bra om jag kunde hämta mina grejer innan dess."  
"Från ditt rum?"  
"Ja, och allt jag vill behålla, egentligen. Om vi behöver något till lägenheten eller så..."  
"Hmm."   
Jag funderar lite. Försöker se tidsspannet framför mig och flytta runt lite på befintliga planer. 

"Nästa helg," börjar jag, "så ska mamma och pappa till Köpenhamn. Vi skulle kunna fråga mamma om vi får låna skåpbilen då. Den hon har till jobbet, du vet... Om vi åker tidigt på lördagen, så kanske vi får det klart under dagen."  
"Tänkte du följa med?"  
"Ja, alltså... vill du vara ifred så kan jag vänta någonstans."  
Jag hinner känna mig lite dum, som förutsatte att Isak skulle vilja ha med mig när han packar ihop sitt gamla liv, men får en ny kram innan jag hinner säga något mer.  
"Klart jag vill ha dig med, baby... du är fantastisk som erbjuder dig. Men du jobbar ju nästa helg?"  
"Jag kan säkert byta med någon," viftar jag bort. "Flörta lite med Belma eller något. Jag kan ringa henne på en gång förresten."  
"Flörta inte för mycket, bara," säger Isak med ett litet skratt, ett som tar med sig de sista resterna av gråten.  
Jag möter hans rödkantade blick.  
"Är du orolig för det? Seriöst?"  
Han skakar på huvudet med ett litet flin, och jag andas ut.

Han blir inte svartsjuk längre. I början hände det, om han såg mig prata lite för engagerat med någon. Jag är en social person, och inte är det väl mitt fel att människor är så intressanta? Tyckte att han var löjlig som utgick från att alla ville ha mig, bara för att vi pratade. Men jag fick motvilligt ge honom rätt efter ett tag. Efter att han bett mig nämna min pojkvän i början av samtalen, för att se hur många som fortfarande var intresserade efter det. Till min fascination gallrade det bort en hel del.  
_Det är inte mer än schysst mot de stackarna, Even. De tror ju att de har en chans._  
Och så var det ju hela kontroversen med Sonja, och senare Mikael. Han gjorde rätt som tvivlade på mig där, det var en hel del jag dolde. Men det satte hela situationen i ett nytt ljus. Visade att om jag hade något att dölja, vore det betydligt större saker än en flört vid sidan om.  
Och jag tror att han vet var han har mig numer, är trygg i vår relation och vet hur mycket han betyder för mig. Betydligt mer än att jag skulle riskera det så lättvindigt.

Ändå ger han lite mer än han tar resten av kvällen. Ger av sig själv, sin sårbarhet och ödmjukhet.  
Jag märker det på sättet han kommer ut i kokvrån när jag står och diskar. Placerar en kyss på min skuldra genom t-shirten, och lutar pannan mot min axel. Jag torkar av min hand på byxlåret för att placera den över hans som smugit sig runt min midja, skrattar lite åt min klumpiga, enhandade diskning.  
Isak får fram en kökshandduk och gör mig sällskap vid diskhon. Ställer sig att torka, trots att vi inte brukar bry oss om det. Bara onödigt, när porslinet torkar fint av sig själv i diskstället, liksom. Men jag känner igen den skygga, lite ursäktande, närvaron hos någon som bara vill vara med.  
Han retas inte ens för musiken jag spelar, trots att jag är inne i en Billy Joel-period och han brukar kalla det för gubbmusik.

Och senare, när vi har slagit oss ner vid en film och han har tagit plats framför mig, trycker han sig emot mig lite mer än han brukar. Lyssnar tålmodigt på mina teorier och utläggningar om vad som hade kunnat göras annorlunda, kallar mig bara nörd en enda gång och ger mig genast därefter en puss som för att kompensera.  
Och ännu senare, när han rör sig över mig och använder både sina fantastiska händer (starka och mjuka på samma gång, precis som Isak själv, hur är det möjligt?) och sin vackra mun, utan att släppa ögonkontakten för längre stunder än tre sekunder i taget. När han lyfter upp mina ben över sina höfter, så att jag kan korsa dem runt hans rygg och låta honom komma ännu närmare, och hans blick är fastlåst vid min som om han vore rädd att jag skulle försvinna om han blundade.

Och till slut, precis innan vi ska somna, och han halvt om halvt viskar mitt namn i mörkret.  
"Even?"  
"Hmm?"  
Even, alltså... inte  _baby_ , eller  _du?_ Det betyder att han vill fråga om något, något som han har tänkt på en tid. Och när frågan kommer, måste jag ta ett par sekunder innan jag förstår vad det är han undrar.  
"Varför blir du aldrig arg på mig?"  
Jag skrattar till åt den underliga frågan.  
"Tja... jag kan skrika lite åt dig, om du vill det?"  
"Äsch, nej..."  
Han armbågar mig lätt i sidan, innan han rullar närmare och lutar huvudet mot min axel.  
"Inte bara jag, jag menar i allmänhet. Jag har aldrig sett dig tappa humöret, hur röviga folk än är. Som den där idioten på min födelsedag, kommer du ihåg det?"

Jag nickar. Visst minns jag den homofobiska människostackare som tog sig friheten att kommentera oss, slå hål på vår privata lilla stund och till och med kalla oss äckliga. Och visst blev jag arg, förbannad till och med. Men framför allt förtvivlad och livrädd när jag såg Isaks reaktion. Hur han tände på alla stubiner och lät raseriet forsa, allt för att dölja den rädde pojken därinne, han som kämpat så för att kunna acceptera sig själv. Och sedan sjönk ihop som om luften och allt mod i världen gått ur honom. Det är min mardröm att se honom sådan. Hopplöst undrande, tyst frågande om det är såhär det ska vara, ska han aldrig få vara helt lycklig utan att bli ifrågasatt och påhoppad?  
Det existerade inget viktigare i det ögonblicket, än att få honom tillbaka till platsen han befunnit sig i bara ett par minuter tidigare. Till det uppsluppet rusiga hos en tonåring på sin födelsedag, fylld av förväntan inför dagen och sommarlovet som väntade runt hörnet.

"Ja, jag vet inte, Isak," försöker jag förklara. "Det handlar nog om att prioritera. Du vet, när man känner allt så tydligt som jag gör, får man sortera ut det viktigaste och lägga energi på det."  
Han nickar sakta, fundersamt. Han är med, men kanske inte helt övertygad.  
"Och annars så..."  
Jag funderar lite till, så drar även jag mig något till minnes. En händelse till från tidigare i somras.  
"Minns du när vi träffade Mikael och Elias i Urraparken den där dagen? Och Mikael sa något om vad Yousef brukar säga?"  
"Ja, något om att börja hos sig själv?"  
Jag nickar.  
"För mig är det lite tvärtom. Genom att försöka förstå folk och sätta mig in i hur de fungerar, har det blivit lättare att acceptera mig själv också..."

Jag skrattar till när jag hör hur det låter.  
"Alltså sorry, det där lät sjukt ego, jag hör ju det."  
Isak faller in i skrattet och skakar på huvudet.  
"Nej då, det är nog aldrig ego att försöka förstå andra människor. Jag önskar att jag var mer som du, baby."  
"Det önskar INTE jag. Jag skulle inte orka med en till som jag. Var precis som du är, du, det är det finaste jag vet.  
Han ler och kryper ännu närmare mig, som en kelen katt som sträcker ut sig i hela sin längd och lojt draperar ett långt ben över mitt.  
"Men det känns inte schysst att du får ta en massa skit när jag har en dålig dag."  
"Jag överlever. Det är ju mitt jobb, och kan ändå inte mäta sig med vad du får stå ut med ibland."

Jag ser hur Isak öppnar munnen för att protestera, men jag orkar inte med mer prat nu.  
"Och har jag tur får jag ju make-up sex efteråt," tillägger jag med ett flin.  
Han skrattar och smäller till mig lätt på axeln.  
"Pucko!"  
"Aj! Passa dig nu, annars kanske jag tar dig på orden och _blir_  arg!"  
"Får jag make-up sex då?" flinar Isak, och lyckas se så uppspelt förväntansfull ut så att jag måste skratta.  
"Igen?" frågar jag, och gör mitt bästa för att se pryd ut. "Herr Valtersen, ni är omättlig... vad tror ni jag är gjord av?"  
"Boyfriend material," svarar Isak och skyndar sig sedan att tysta mitt uppbubblande skratt med en blöt kyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Är ute och tassar på okänd mark igen, den här gången angående psykvården. Jag vet inte om Norge har något liknande våra LSS-bostäder, men jag tänker att det måste finnas något liknande inom privat regi om inte annat? Eller kanske genom kyrkan.
> 
> Blir jätteglad för en kommentar! <3


	13. Mikael

 

 

Jag reser mig från den stationära datorn i mitt gamla rum. Det har inte blivit av att jag har plockat hem den till lägenheten än. Jag har ju laptopen och allt jag behöver där.   
Faktum är att rummet mer eller mindre ser ut precis som när jag fortfarande bodde här. Möblerna, böckerna i bokhyllan, sakerna på väggarna.  
Det är ganska trevligt att komma hit ibland, och känna att allt är sig likt. Som om jag bara gått ut genom dörren en snabbis för att hämta mig något att äta.  
En dag ska jag väl gå igenom grejerna och bestämma vad jag ska spara på, om inte annat när jag och Isak flyttar till något större. Men det är ingen brådska. Det är inte precis så att mitt barndomshem ska komma att upphöra att existera... 

Jag går ut i vardagsrummet för att vänta på Mikael, och blir förvånad över att se pappa där, i sin favoritfåtölj med en bok på knät och ett glas whiskey på bordet bredvid sig.  
"Gick du inte med mamma?" frågar jag medan jag dimper ner i soffan. Försiktigt. Det hände mer än en gång medan jag bodde hemma, att jag underskattade min längd och slängde mig raklång ner i soffan, bara för att dåna huvudet i ett armstöd så att jag såg svart.    
"Nej du, jag tror att hon klarar sig bättre utan mig i kväll."  
Jag flinar lite åt hans svar. Pappa är lite av en ensamvarg, och jag kan förstå att han inte alltid är så pigg på att följa med på mammas jobbrelaterade mingel, speciellt inte såhär efter en lång jobbvecka.

"Du är tyst i kväll, killen," anmärker han när jag inte kommenterar saken ytterligare. "Har ni bråkat?"  
"Va?"  
"Du och Isak. Är det därför han inte är med?"   
"Jaså, nä... Han skulle träffa Jonas, bara."  
"Jag har en ny IPA färdig, som jag ska tappa senare. Du får ta med ett par flaskor till honom."  
"Det ska jag göra."

Pappa är inställd på att göra en ny ölfantast av Isak, som är alltför artig för att erkänna att han fortfarande föredrar Tuborg och Ringnes. Det är både roligt och lite rörande att se dem prata om bryggning och filtrering. Eller rättare sagt, se hur pappa pratar och Isak gör sitt bästa för att hänga med.  
Idag var han på bra humör, Isak. Gladde sig åt kvällen med Jonas, såklart. Det ska visst vara bara de två, som förr i tiden. Bästisarna, som säkert också klättrade i träd (fast kanske inte gjorde dokumentärfilm om det...) och drev detektivbyrå tillsammans. Så jag var snabb med att säga att jag skulle hänga lite hos föräldrarna efter fredagsmiddagen, innan Isak skulle känna att han måste bjuda med mig. Jag tror att han behöver en kväll ensam med sin äldste vän. Han som var med på den tiden, tiden med huset.

Samtalet vi hade härom dagen har vägrat lämnat mig. Jag har vridit och vänt på frågorna som ställdes, funderat på vad det är som bestämmer vilken sorts relation man ska ha till människor i sin närhet.   
Jag blir aldrig arg, påpekade Isak. Det låter väl fint, men lite skenheligt för att vara helt sant. Visst blir jag irriterad. Småtjurig och grinig, inåtvänd. Rasande emellanåt, men alltmer sällan nu för tiden. Som med alla andra extrema känsloyttringar.  
Jag har varit arg så att det räcker i mitt liv. På mina föräldrar, Mikael, Sonja, kompisarna från Bakka. Förtvivlad och närmast aggressiv ibland. Känt mig missförstådd och ständigt ifrågasatt. Övertygad om att de ville ändra på mig, att de inte förstod vem jag var, och samtidigt full av skam. För vem, egentligen, förstod vem jag var? Inte jag själv, det var ett som var säkert. Men tyvärr är det ju så, som jag också sa till Isak för att lugna honom härom dagen, att det alltid är lättast att vara arg på dem man litar på. 

"Pappa?" hör jag mig själv fråga. "Måste man älska sina barn?"  
Han sänker boken och ser forskande bort på mig över kanten på läsglasögonen.  
"Vad är det nu för griller du har fått för dig?"  
"Nej, jag..." Jag tystnar, plötsligt osäker själv på vad jag menar. Är det mig själv jag pratar om, eller Isak? "Det måste ju vara ett jättejobb att ha barn. Speciellt om det inte blir som man hade tänkt sig."  
"Det ÄR ett jobb att ha barn, det har du rätt i," svarar pappa lugnt. "Men det är precis som det ska vara. Man ansvarar ju för att föra fram en helt ny människa i världen."

Han spinner vidare på temat, förirrar sig i exempel från min uppväxt.  
Som när jag var nyfödd, och en bra dag var en då jag antingen spydde _eller_ kissade på dem (tack för den inre bilden, pappa...) och lät dem sova mer än en timme i taget. Eller när jag var sju år och hotade med att rymma hemifrån dagligen. Tolv år, och smällde i dörrarna så att fönsterrutorna skallrade. Femton år, och fick bli hämtad från fester för att jag var för full för att ta mig hem själv. Sjutton år, och gjorde allvar av hotet att sticka hemifrån utan ett ord.  
Han är bra på att prata när han kommer igång, när ämnet i fråga är något han brinner för, och jag får väl vara tacksam över att jag faller under den kategorin. Kanske inte fullt lika tacksam när han radar upp allt på det här viset, men...  
"Eller när de är tjugo och ställer svåra frågor om föräldraskap," sammanfattar han till slut.

Jag skrattar till.  
"Så det tar aldrig slut? Inte ens när barnen har flyttat hemifrån?"  
"Nej, inte alls. Förälder är man för resten av livet."   
Jag nickar sakta. Alla de här exemplen som han nämnt, det är sådant jag alltid har tagit för självklart. Visst har jag känt att jag frestat deras tålamod, både en och två (och tusen) gånger, men jag har aldrig tvivlat på dem och deras omsorg.  
Det har liksom aldrig slagit mig att att jag skulle vara privilegierad på något vis, att det inte är lika självklart för alla. Som för ungdomarna i Eskilds samtalsgrupp, som han pratar om ibland. De som inte längre känner sig accepterade av sina närmaste, efter att ha kommit ut med sin läggning.  
Eller som för Isak.  
Jag frågar pappa varför han tror att det är så, och han skakar på huvudet med en beklagande axelryckning. Vem vet...

"Måste barn älska sina föräldrar, då?" frågar jag, och nu lägger pappa undan boken helt.  
"Det är Isak du tänker på nu," konstaterar han, och jag nickar, glad över att han hänger med i mina tvära tankekast. Han är väl van vid det här laget.  
Han sitter tyst ett tag innan han fortsätter.  
"Jag ska inte påstå att alla föräldrar älskar sina barn, för tyvärr är det inte sant. Men jag vågar lova att Isaks föräldrar gör det, även om de kanske inte kan visa det på det sätt han behöver."  
Jag nickar igen. Jo, det tror jag också. Isak också, tror jag, även om han inte riktigt vet vad han ska göra med det.   
"Men Isak har inga skyldigheter att försöka reparera deras relation," lägger pappa till. "Eller ha mer kontakt med dem än vad han är bekväm med."  
"Men det är så sorgligt," anmärker jag. "Att ha familjen så nära men ändå så långt borta. De borde kunna få en hyfsad relation..."  
_...nu när hans mamma får hjälp_ , lägger jag till i tanken.  
"Man kan tycka det, men egentligen spelar det inget roll vad vi tycker. Det är bara Isak som _vet_ , eller hur?"  
Jag nickar ännu en gång, nej, flera gånger. Ja, Isak är viktigast, helt enig. Jag har inte rätt att hålla på och tycka en massa om hans familjeförhållanden.  
"Och," lägger pappa till. "familj är inte bara blodsband, det är något du bygger åt dig själv också. Och det är där vi kan komma in. Om han vill ha oss där."  
Jag ler, för detta är åtminstone något jag kan påverka. Och jag tar sats för att säga något mer, men avbryts av porttelefonens skarpa signal som skär genom den i övrigt tysta lägenheten. 

"Väntar du besök?" frågar pappa när jag reser mig för att gå och öppna dörren.  
"Ja, Mikael sa att han skulle titta förbi."  
"Ska ni ha _sleepover_ , precis som förr i tiden?" frågar han, och jag skrattar till och svarar något i stil med "kanske det." 

 _Som om Mikael någonsin skulle våga det igen?_ anmärker den spydigt kritiska, inre rösten.  
_Håll käften_ , svarar jag och trycker på knappen för att släppa in min äldste vän.


	14. Uppbrott

Det är länge sedan det här huset förlorade sin själ. Sin ande. Kanske skedde det i takt med att människorna flyttade ut.  
Jag har bara varit här ett par gånger förut, i sällskap med Isak. En gång för att hämta lite av Mariannes kläder och personliga tillhörigheter, då när hon låg inlagd. Eller, det var Isak som hämtade, jag uppehöll mig i hallen och köket. Ville inte ta mig friheten att kliva på hur som helst.  
Och en annan gång efter att hon fått sin plats på gruppboendet och vi kunde ta dit lite fler av hennes ägodelar.  
Den gången var förfallet inlett. Kylskåpet stod, tömt och avstängt, på glänt. Kaffemuggen och korsordstidningarna, som legat framme på köksbordet sist, var undanstädade. Hygienartiklarna i badrummet var kastade och krukväxterna borta.

Och nu. Huset är inte bara dött, det är halvvägs igenom en förruttnelseprocess. Hemska, skrämmande bilder fladdrar förbi framför min inre blick när jag ser mig omkring. Den bisarra synen av ett förvridet kadaver. Ett djur som dött av följderna av vanvård, och fått stora köttstycken bortslitna av rovfåglar.  
Stora hål gapar mot oss, efter möblerna som brukade stå där, som har stått där i många år. Mattorna ligger slarvigt undansparkade i ett hörn, tillfälligt bortröjda för att inte utgöra snubbelrisk, gissar jag. Bokhyllorna är tomma på böcker, med tjocka dammränder kvar längs med hyllplanens backstycken.  
Några tavlor hänger kvar, mest skogsakvareller och andliga motiv, men däremot är familjefotona, som jag tyckte mig se sist jag var här, borta. Mörkare rektanglar avtecknar sig mot den solblekta tapeten, avslöjar var de brukade hänga. Det gör mig märkligt upprörd, på mer än ett sätt. Lättad, för jag utgår från att det betyder att både Terje och Marianne har satt värde på dem och velat ha dem. Vemodig, för att de inte har sparat något till Isak.   
I övrigt är vardagsrummet mest tomt. Nästan helt utan doft. Ett sorts filter av damm och instängdhet, men ingen hemmalukt. Ingenting som minner om familjen som bott här. Och kallt, lika kallt som utomhus.  
_"10 grader underhållsvärme, för att undvika fuktskador. Men det beror såklart på vilket ventilationssystem huset har."_ Av någon anledning hör jag mammas röst för mig. 

Skåpbilen var knappast en nödvändighet. Isak har plockat på sig några saker han vill behålla, men inga mängder. Mest praktiska saker till lägenheten. Lakan, handdukar, ett par gardiner ( _"Kolla! Gula."_ ) och lite porslin.   
Han skrattade lite åt min iver över klaffbordet vid köksfönstret, det som man kan fälla ut till dubbel storlek och som skulle göra det betydligt lättare att ha parmiddag, eller vad han nu vill kalla det, i framtiden. Så det har vi skruvat ihop och lastat in i bilen, tillsammans med den nätta hög Isak har plockat ihop.  
Hans rum har vi inte varit i närheten av än.

"Går det bra?"  
Jag ser bort på den bleka skuggvarelsen vid fönstret. Noterar vilsenheten i hans ansikte, hur obekväm han ser ut att känna sig. Som en främling i det som varit hans hem så länge. En skarp kontrast till den han brukar vara när vi är hemma hos mina föräldrar. Där pratar han på, fyller rummen med sitt smittande skratt och breder ut sig i tv-soffan med fötterna på bordet. Precis som jag, och precis så som det ska vara att komma hem.    
Han rycker lite på de slokande axlarna, de som ser så tunna och bräckliga ut idag, trots att de ju är både bredare och starkare än mina.  
"Fan vet. Jag vill bara bli klar så att vi kan sticka."   
Och så öppnar han dörren till sitt sovrum.

Jag får känslan av att olovandes stiga in i en främmande människas rum. Jag har aldrig varit här inne förut, och hade det inte varit för att Isak gått före och visat vägen, hade jag trott att vi hamnat fel. Ett pojkrum i blått och brunt, perfekt iordningställt. Som i amerikanska filmer, där hysteriska föräldrar sparar sina döda barns sovrum i många år, som i ett fåfängt hopp om att de när som helst skulle kliva in genom dörren igen. Ett monument över en barndom, ett tillhåll för någon som aldrig behövt sakna något alls. Materiellt, vill säga.  
Även här gapar tomma hål mot oss, efter tv och spelkonsoler. Som ett hån mot den annars oklanderliga ordningen.  
Den som bodde här senast var en vilsen sextonåring. Men var det Isak? N.W.A-affischen över skrivbordet skvallrar om det, men det är i stort sett det enda. Som för att understryka mina tankar, fastnar min blick på en annan affisch vid sidan av sängen. Ett mittuppslag, en bild av en bikinibrud som posar på en solig strand. Inte olik den som hängt på hans vägg i kollektivet. Överkompensation så att det stinker om det, det är bildens enda funktion. För inte tror jag att Isak, ens om han varit 100% straight, skulle sätta upp sådana bilder av den anledningen att han _ville_.

"Ja, du ser ju," anmärker han med ett torrt skratt, efter att ha följt min blick.  
Sedan är det tyst igen.  
Ett par böcker hamnar i behålla-högen på sängen. Barnböcker med vackert konstfulla framsidor. Och så kläder. Skjortor, t-shirts och huvtröjor. Byxorna har han växt ur, konstaterar han efter en synande blick på ett par stentvättade jeans, som mycket riktigt skulle sluta en bra bit upp på ankeln om han tog dem på sig nu.    
Sedan är han färdig, utan att det ens syns att vi varit där. 

I samma stund som sovrumsdörren glider igen bakom oss, slås ytterdörren upp i hallen, och vi finner oss öga mot öga med Terje, Isaks pappa.  
Lättnad och oro blandas i hans röst när han får syn på sin son.  
"Åh, så bra Isak, jag hoppades att du skulle vara kvar. Jag försökte ringa, men..."  
"Jag tror att telefonen ligger i bilen," svarar Isak, i det Terje tar hallgolvet i ett par långa kliv och lägger en arm om honom i en stel och försiktig kram.  
"Hej, Even" hälsar han mig och tar min framsträckta hand. 

Vi har inte bytt många ord sedan vi kom hit, Isak och jag, men tystnaden som breder ut sig nu är av en särskilt sort. Nästan så att man kan ta på den. Obekvämt är bara förnamnet.  
"Så... går det bra?" frågar Terje efter vad som känns som en evighet.  
Isak nickar.  
"Ja. Vi är färdiga."  
"Åh? Ni behöver inte hjälp att bära, då?"  
Till och med jag får lust att blänga menande på honom där. En papperskasse, det är vad Isak tagit med sig ut ur rummet, och den är inte ens full. Någonting säger mig att han klarar den själv.  
"Nej," svarar Terje på sin egen fråga. "Och ni behöver inte skjuts?"  
"Vi har lånat min mammas bil, så vi har gott om plats," svarar jag i Isaks ställe, när han bara skakar på huvudet till svar.  
"Okej."

Terje pratar vidare. Känner väl något slags ansvar att fylla tystnaden. Pladdrar på om städfirmor och fotografering, om att skänka bort de saker som blivit kvar till välgörenhet. Om vad han väntar sig att huset kan komma att värderas till. Tack och lov ingenting om gamla minnen och milstolpar som upplevts här.  
"Nehej," avrundar han efter en lång monolog, som besvarats enbart i form av oengagerade hummanden från Isak, "har ni ätit? Ska vi åka och få oss lite lunch? Sen lunch, då...?"  
Vi har inte ätit sedan frukost, och hade det varit upp till mig hade jag med glädje tackat ja. Men jag förstår att det inte riktigt är läge för Isak, så jag avvaktar hans svar.  
"Vi har planer," svarar han, ungefär som väntat.  
"Gärna en annan gång," fäller jag in. Vill mildra vassheten i Isaks röst, trots att jag vet att han kommer att ifrågasätta det efteråt.  
Terje nickar med en kvävd suck.  
"Ja, då så... ring om det är något, Isak. Det vet du."

Och så är han borta, lika snabbt som han kom, efter några sista ord om att det fortfarande finns tid att ändra sig. Att det inte är bråttom att lämna tillbaka nyckeln, ifall vi skulle komma på något mer vi vill göra i huset. Men jag behöver inte se på Isak för att veta att detta är sista gången vi är här. Och när ytterdörren slår igen, är det knappt att jag hinner ta de tre stegen fram till honom. Fånga upp honom sekunden innan han faller isär.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tungt i detta universum just nu... hoppas att ni orkar hänga med ett tag till <3  
> Som de flesta har sett, finns det nu också en annan fic att följa, och förhoppningsvis väger den upp lite ;)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12803637/chapters/29224698
> 
> #alterlove


	15. Flykt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack till min partner in crime Artemis2121, för ovärderlig vägleding (bokstavligt talat!) och pepp! Jag fattar inte vad jag gjorde innan våra vägar korsades här i ficverse <3

Han ville inte åka hem på en gång. De var inte många, orden jag fick ur honom där han satt, lutad mot bildörren och med armarna tätt i kors över mellangärdet, som för att försöka hålla ihop sig själv rent fysiskt, men såpass fick jag med mig. Han ville inte prata heller, trots mina idoga försök att muntra upp honom eller locka fram någon sorts reaktion.

"Jag vet inte, Even... kan vi inte bara köra någonstans?"

Jag förstod, tror jag. Kanske bara en bråkdel, för Isak är trots allt den mest komplexa och mångfacetterade människa jag känner, och det är också det jag älskar allra mest med honom. Men tillräckligt ändå, vill jag inbilla mig. Dörren till det gamla barndomshemmet var slutgiltigt stängd, men helt färdigt skulle det inte bli inte förrän vi packade upp de få saker han fått med sig, och installerade dem i vårt gemensamma hem. Kanske var han inte redo för den kombinationen? Låta det gamla dras fram i solen, ta plats i det nya? Kanske var han tyst, för att han var rädd att han inte skulle kunna sluta prata om han började? Eller för att han inte kunde sätta ord på allt som rörde sig i hans tankar, och trodde att jag skulle kräva en utförlig förklaring? Han gör ofta så. Sluter sig som en mussla, behöver tid att processa innan han ens försöker släppa in mig.  
Men så länge vi var på väg, behövde han inte ta tag i något, och så länge jag körde, fick han vara ifred med sitt.

Och jag känner igen den alltför väl, längtan efter att få fly. Så vad fanns det att göra, förutom just det? Köra, bort från huset och pappan och Grefsen. Bort från Oslo. Bort från jorden bad han mig lyckligtvis inte om, men hade han gjort det, vet jag att jag hade gjort mig yttersta för att få till det. Jag tror faktiskt inte att det finns något jag inte skulle göra för den här människan.

Jag vet inte hur länge vi körde, cirklarna blev liksom allt vidare. Längre och längre hemifrån. I början försökte jag hålla någon slags kontakt med honom, fråga om allmänna saker och kommentera vyn utanför bilfönstret. Som en livlina, kanske. Men den enda respons han gav, var nickandet när jag frågade om vi skulle fortsätta. Så jag beslöt att lämna honom ifred. Pluggade in telefonen i bilstereon och satte på en av hans playlists. Fortsatte rakt fram, trots att jag inte längre kände igen ortsnamnen på alla de skyltar vi passerade. 

Det var först när jag stannade för att tanka som verkligheten hann ifatt mig. Vi hade fortfarande inte ätit sedan frukost, och nu formligen sved magen av hunger. Jag hade inte tänkt på att kolla klockan, men det måste ha varit en bit in på kvällen. Frågan var om vi skulle hinna hem innan solen började gå ner. Tveksamt. Jag var inte så pigg på att köra den här stora bilen i mörker, och framför allt inte på okända vägar. Men vi hade inte råd att ta in på motell eller något, om det ens fanns något i närheten. Egentligen inte att tanka bilen full heller, men det kunde jag inte precis smita från. Mamma hade tack och lov lämnat sitt (eller, rättare sagt, firmans) bensinkort till mig tillsammans med bilnycklarna, och kände jag henne rätt, skulle hon förbarma sig över oss om jag berättade om Isaks lilla kris. Hon älskar honom nästan lika mycket som jag gör, trots allt.

Isak såg yrvaket upp när jag bankade på rutan och nickade mot snabbmatsstället på andra sidan gatan. Såg genast lite piggare ut, precis som jag anat. Skräpmat kan utföra mirakel ibland. Kanske inte bota ångest, men åtminstone luckra upp den lite. 

"Var är vi?" frågade han plötsligt, när vi slagit oss ner vid det lilla bordet med våra burgare.  
"I Sigdal någonstans, närheten av Prestfoss, tror jag..." svarade jag, efter en snabb titt på google maps. "Och vi borde nog börja leta efter någonstans att sova, det är för sent att köra tillbaka nu."  
Han såg på mig med blicken full av allvar, kanske lite skuldkänslor också, men ryckningen i mungipan kunde han inte dölja.  
"Såpass, alltså?"  
"Varje dag med dig är ett äventyr!" svarade jag dramatiskt, och blev attackerad av en flygande servettboll.

Vi körde en liten bit till efter maten. Följde ett par småvägar och letade oss till slut fram till sjön Soneren, där vi parkerade bilen och hoppade ur. Tog en promenad längs strandkanten, filosoferade över det faktum att man säkert hade badat just där bara ett par veckor tidigare. Men nu var det kallt, alltför kallt för något sådant.  
Solnedgången startade mycket riktigt efter någon timme, och vi betraktade den från en barrig liten backe i skogsbrynet. Satt under tystnad, tills luften blev alltför kylig och tät av tryckande, klar skogsdoft. Då letade vi oss tillbaka till vårt lilla gömställe bland granarna.

Vi fällde baksätena i skåpbilen. Gjorde oss en provisorisk bädd av kläder och lakan, med gula gardiner som täcke. Flinade tyst åt det bisarra i situationen, men kände oss nog ganska coola och rebelliska ändå. Trots att vi somnade snabbt och hårt, och ovanligt tidigt för en lördagskväll. 

Vi sov djupare än på länge, men vaknade tidigt, väckta av den råa nattkyla som dröjt sig kvar. Temperaturen hade dalat under natten, och vi frös ända in till skelettet. Gör fortfarande, trots kupévärme och cirkle k-kaffe på pappmugg. Men fast att Isak sitter och småhoppar för att få upp någon sorts värme, verkar han mer avslappnad nu. Nästan lite uppsluppen, när vi pratar om vad vi ska göra när vi kommer hem. Lasta ur bilen och köra tillbaka den. Kanske stanna hos föräldrarna ett tag, försvinna ner i rykande hett vatten i deras enorma badkar. Raida kylen och slå läger i bäddsoffan i mitt gamla rum. Stanna över natten, om vi vill. 

Han nickar, belåten över att vardagen fortfarande är en bit borta och inte väntar precis runt hörnet.  
De gröna ögonen betraktar det förbisusande landskapet, ser på det på ett helt annat sätt än han gjorde igår, och ett litet leende leker i hans ansikte, skapar små gropar i kinderna och rynkor i ögonvrån.   
Så jag frågar, för nu kan jag göra det. Nu när ångesten har villats bort och domnat.

"Vad tänker du på, baby?"  
"Att det är ganska kul, det här... Att jag vill göra det igen någon gång."  
"Fly från stan?"  
"Nej, alltså, åka iväg tillsammans med dig. Fast kanske lite mer planlagt nästa gång, då."  
"Vi _har_ rest tillsammans, har du redan glömt det? Och det var visst någon som planerade det jäkligt bra?"  
"Klart jag inte har, men det behöver inte vara så fancy. Jag gillar känslan bara, att vara på väg någonstans, med dig."  
"Är du poetisk med avsikt, nu?"  
"Nä, men skit i det då, om du inte vill förstå."

Jag kan inte låta bli att skratta åt honom, åt den lilla tjurigheten som jag känner så väl vid det här laget, och som väldigt sällan innehåller någon _riktig_ tjurighet. Bara ett tecken på att allt är som det ska, och att han kommer att bli okej, om han inte redan är det. Jag sträcker ut min hand för att fånga upp hans. Trycker en kyss över knogarna på hans vänsterhand och försäkrar honom om att jag gillar att vara på väg med honom också, och att vi visst ska resa, både planlagt och spontant. Men ja, kanske inte riktigt såhär spontant fler gånger.

Han nickar nöjt och flinar åt mina ord. Blir sedan för en sekund allvarlig igen.  
"Men alltså. Tack. För att du gjorde det här."  
"Såklart."

Han säger inte så mycket mer under resten av hemfärden, men det är okej. Jag skruvar upp volymen på bilradion och sjunger tankspritt med i låtarna, då och då sneglande på pojken bredvid mig. Nöjd över vetskapen om att de tankar han försvinner in i den här gången, alldeles säkert är sådana om framtiden. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, tänkte be om ursäkt för ännu ett tungt kapitel, men när jag läser igenom det nu, ser jag att det blev ganska fint och lite feel-good istället :) Kanske bäst att ge upp och bara låta killarna sätta tonen fullt ut.  
> Ber om ursäkt för att det dröjt, dock! Har lite skrivkramp, på så vis att jag vet precis vad jag vill berätta, men orden vill inte samarbeta. Förhoppningsvis släpper det snart. Tack, ni som tålmodigt läser!
> 
> Blir som alltid otroligt glad för en kommentar! <3


	16. Modell

Scen 3 Int Sovrum Natt

  
Månen lyser in i föräldrarnas sovrum och ger dramatiska skuggor på väggarna. Båda ser ut att sova, tills Julie plötsligt slår upp ögonen och viskar.

JULIE: Morten... Sover du?

Morten slår upp ögonen och det är tydligt att han bara har blundat.

MORTEN: (Klarvaket) Lite.

Julie kliver ur sängen och ser mycket beslutsam ut. Morten frågar ängsligt.

MORTEN: Kan vi inte göra det imorgon istället?

JULIE: Är du rädd eller?

Morten ser ut att känna sig lite dum och säger smått generat.

MORTEN: Nej... Jag gillar inte att bryta mot lagen bara.

 

 

Jag tar en paus och ser mig omkring, knackar rastlöst med pennan mot skrivblocket. Hon har inte kommit än. Men jag var ju tidig, förstås. Har som alltid svårt att vara hemma ensam för långa stunder, särskilt om det inte finns något särskilt att sysselsätta mig med. Utöver disk och tvätt och sådant, då... Världsliga ting.  
_"Du behöver öva dig på att ha tråkigt,"_ brukar Jørgen säga. _"Vänja dig vid att göra ingenting ibland. Det är en väldigt bra sak att kunna."_  
Visst, visst, jag vet. Men idag väljer jag att ha tråkigt på Espresso house, medan jag väntar på Belma. Och skriver manus. Det räknas väl?

Jag återvänder till min text, och ögnar snabbt igenom det jag skrivit såhär långt.  
Det var länge sedan jag skrev något vettigt nu, och jag känner mig rostig. Men tiden springer ifrån mig, har jag märkt. Orken också.  
_"Du jobbar för mycket,"_ sa mamma härom dagen, när jag ännu en gång tackade nej till fredagsmiddag.  
_"Jag behöver det,"_ protesterade jag, och hon nickade sakta, motvilligt nästan. Visste att jag inte menade ekonomiskt. Inte enbart iallafall. Jag behöver hålla mig sysselsatt, behöver rutinerna och hela den sociala biten. Det blir för mycket tankar annars.  
_"Men du får inte glömma att leva också. Det är ju det det här året är till för."_

Det är ju det, ja. I ärlighetens namn har det inte blivit mycket av de där planerna jag smitt för mig själv. Allt kreativt arbete jag skulle få gjort, idéerna som skulle bli verklighet. Kortfilmer och samarbeten med Mikael. Manus i mängder. Det skulle jag ha tid med nu, när jag inte har något skolarbete som hänger över mig. Och desto bättre förberedd skulle jag vara, när det blev min tur att söka in till Westerdals.   
Men det är ju fortfarande bara höst, i och för sig. Och att möta Belma på min fritid är säkert en bra start, hon som har kreativitet och energi nog för oss båda.  
Jag slutar aldrig förundras över alla hennes projekt. På sistone har hon pratat om en barnbok, en slags modern fabel om gatukatter som bildar gäng och slåss om sina territorier. Som ett West side story i djurskrud, om jag har förstått det hela rätt. Eller Romeo och Julia, då. Och det vill hon ha mina illustrationer till. Vi får väl se hur det blir med det. För närvarande är det visst något annat som slukar all hennes uppmärksamhet.

I våras skrev jag mycket manus, speciellt under en intensiv period strax efter flytten. Hur jag hann med det samtidigt som jag jobbade, avslutade videregående och vårdade mitt förhållande, är en gåta. För alla som inte känner mig, vill säga.  
Och tiden innan jul ska vi inte bara prata om. Jag tappade räkningen på alla blockbusters som formligen skrev sig själva då. Dramer om unga män med sneakers och prinshår, som hette Ivar eller Ian eller något åt det hållet. Till och med en svulstig fantasymusikal om den modige riddaren Imre, som slogs mot drakar och räddade bondpojken Eli från sin förbannelse. Ja, vad ska man säga... det var inte utan att jag skämdes lite, när jag hittade de gamla skrivböckerna häromdagen. Sida efter sida med hafsigt nedpräntande blyertsanteckningar, som om jag haft bråttom att få det nerskrivet. Kvantiteten kunde man inte klaga på, men kvaliteten var det nog lite värre med. Men jag fick iallafall övat ordentligt på formatreglerna, så något bra kom det väl ifrån det ändå.

"Hej!"  
Belma dimper ner framför mig, utan att jag har hört henne komma. Hennes kinder är rosiga av kylan, och håret (som är lila nu) lite rufsigt av vinden. Bara synen av henne gör mig glad, så jag smäller snabbt igen skrivblocket och stoppar tillbaka det i fickan.  
"Bell of the ball!" hälsar jag. "En enda dag blir vi utsläppta från caféet, och så vill du ses på att annat. Vad handlar det om?"  
"Det handlar om att jag har ett jobb till dig!" svarar hon energiskt. "Vill du ha mer kaffe, förresten?"  
Jag tackar ja, och Belma går och ställer sig i kassakön. Viftar avvärjande med handen när jag vill betala för mig. Säger att jag ska se det som min timpenning för modelljobbet, men undviker skickligt mina följdfrågor.

Inte förrän vi har lämnat inomhusvärmen och börjat gå i riktning mot Frognerparken, inviger hon mig i sina planer.  
Hennes familj hemma i Michigan är tydligen väldigt nyfikna på skulpturerna i Vigelandsanlegget, och har bett henne sända några bilder. Men på sitt typiska sätt känner hon sig nödd att göra det hela lite mer intressant, och har en hel installation uttänkt för sig. Med personer som posar bredvid statyerna, imiterande de olika kroppsställningarna. Och det är tydligen här jag kommer in i bilden.       
"Är ni inte liksom lite mer böjliga, ni långa smala människor?" motiverar hon sitt val, när jag frågar hur hon kom att tänka på mig.  
Jag ser, låtsat förnärmad, tillbaka på henne, men kan inte annat än skratta åt hennes seriöst undrande min.  
"Jo, visst, vi kan säga så."   
"Och så känner jag inte så många fler här i stan än," kommer det sedan, lite motvilligt.

Jaha, så speciell var man alltså. Jag flinar lite åt hennes ord. Men för all del, roligt projekt, Elias hade gillat det.  
Elias. Varför kom jag att tänka på honom nu? Förmodligen för att jag inte har träffat honom på ett tag. Inte så att jag har undvikit honom, det har bara halkat ner några snäpp på prioriteringsstegen. Många och långa jobbdagar har krävt sitt, plus att Isak inte riktigt har varit sig själv efter hela hushistorien, och jag har velat ägna så mycket tid som möjligt åt honom.  
Han verkar ha det bättre nu, Isak. Har begravt sig i plugg istället, som om han först nu insett att han går sista året och att det är nu det gäller. Kanske är det lite för att skapa distans också. Göra sig lite disträ och upptagen, med all sin uppmärksamhet riktad mot skolböckerna. För mig går det bra, så länge jag får somna med honom varje kväll. Krypa ner bredvid honom, stryka hans axlar och höra hur han knorrar till, halvt i sömnen, och ålar sig närmare mig. Eller om jag lägger mig först och han kommer senare, efter att ha suttit uppe och pluggat länge, och han trycker sig mot mig med hela sin längd, som om vi var två bitar av ett pussel, som måste vara komplett för att över huvud taget kunna somna.  
Och Elias verkar också ha det bättre nu för tiden. Det är bra, visst är det det. Men det är något visst med att känna sig behövd, att låta tankarna ockuperas av någon annan. Med det borta, blir det plötsligt så otroligt mycket utrymme kvar för mina egna grubblerier.

"Men du, du har ju inte roligt!" ropar Belma, när jag beredvilligt, men kanske utan något större engagemang, ställer mig i ännu en bisarr pose.  
Hon sänker kameran och ser bort på mig med huvudet på sned, bekymrad snarare än irriterad.  
"Jodå, förlåt, jag går i tankar bara."  
Hon tar de få stegen upp till mig och ställer sig bredvid, lutande sig mot broräcket, fortfarande med det frågande uttrycket skrivet över ansiktet.  
Jag nickar mot de sammanlänkade granitgestalterna på andra sidan gångbron.  
"Du borde ha fler än en att köra med," påpekar jag i vad jag hoppas är en lätt ton. "Det hade blivit mycket coolare bilder."  
"Jag känner ju nästan ingen mer här," påminner hon. "Ingen som är  _weird_ nog att gå med på detta, i alla fall. Sofie jobbar, och..."  
"Jag hade kunnat ta med Isak," säger jag. "Eller Elias, honom som du träffade hos Eskild, du vet" tillägger jag sedan, när tankarna ännu en gång tagit svängen om honom.  
"De är väl i skolan?"  
"Elias är säkert hemma."  
"Tror du? Ja, men ring honom då!" 

Ännu en gång smittad av hennes entusiasm, ringer jag Elias, som mycket riktigt är hemma. Lite överrumplad och förvirrad innan han har förstått vad jag pratar om, går han snart med på att komma och möta oss. Jag visste väl att han skulle tycka att det lät kul!  
Belma ler stort när jag trycker av samtalet och stoppar ner telefonen i fickan igen. Men så blir hon allvarlig igen. 

"Men på riktigt, är det något som har hänt? Du är så tyst på jobbet om dagarna. Jag känner knappt igen dig..."   
Jag möter hennes blick för ett ögonblick. Ser uppriktig bekymran där, innan det sticker till i mig av dåligt samvete, och jag avbryter ögonkontakten.   
"Nä, det är inget särskilt... fan, förlåt om jag inte har skött jobbet, det-"  
"Nej, jag menar inte så," avbryter hon. "Du är lika effektiv som vanligt, men du är så tyst. Du brukade ju underhålla oss allihop. Gästerna också. Prata och skoja... eller sjunga..."  
Hon skrattar till åt grimasen som jag inte kan stoppa, när hon nämner det där med sjungandet. Det är en sak att göra det, en helt annan att alla har lagt märke till det. Men jag får väl bjuda på den.  
"Nä, men det är nog bara årstiden," försöker jag. "Lite höstdepp, helt enkelt."  
"Åh... är det något du känner igen? Alltså, brukar hösten vara jobbig?"

Jag rycker på axlarna, men tiger. Biter ihop tänderna om den flodvåg av ord som gärna vill ut.   
Det blir lättare för varje gång, att dra min story. Min förklaring. Men det betyder inte att jag gör det utan någon som helst eftertanke.  
Av någon anledning är det Sonjas röst som dyker upp i huvudet. Varm och medlidsam, men bestämd.   
_"Du är inte skyldig henne någon förklaring, Even. Det är privat, och inget som någon har med att göra!"_  
Och för att göra det hela ännu mer intressant, gör sig Isak hörd också.  
_"Det är klart att du kan berätta om du vill, baby. Hon är din vän, och du vet ju att hon är cool."_  
Ja, det har du jäkligt rätt i, Isak. Eller vem det nu är som överröstar de kritiska tankarna. Jag själv, kanske.

"Ja, de senaste höstarna har varit rätt tuffa, faktiskt," hör jag mig själv berätta. "Jag är ju bipolär, och, tja... hösten och vintern har alltid varit värst."  
"Åh."  
Belma nickar sakta. En liten bekymmersrynka har tagit form mellan hennes (också lila) ögonbryn.  
"Men, hur går det med det, då? Får du hjälp och så?"  
"Jadå, jag har en schysst psykolog... den bästa faktiskt. Och har nog äntligen fått ordning på medicinerna och så också. Så, tja... nu för tiden lägger jag mer tid på att noja för nya episoder, än på att faktiskt uppleva dem."   
Hon ler lite åt min utläggning.  
"Vet du, jag anade nästan..." berättar hon. "I våras, när du gick introduktionen?"  
Hon tar en paus, möter min blick. Ler stort tillbaka när jag jag svarar med en uppmuntrande nick.  
"Jag tänkte, att antingen är han väldigt inställd på att göra ett gott intryck, eller så är han hypoman."

Jag skrattar till.  
"Ja, shit, vad ska man säga... det hade varit trevligt om det alltid var på det viset! Men jag har varit mycket högre, alltså. Och mycket, mycket lägre. Så det är väl det jag går och obsessar över. Hur det ska bli nästa gång..."  
Belma nickar tyst, uppmuntrande, och jag hör mig själv prata på. Släppa ut flodvågen. Jag vet inte vad, men något är det som gör henne otroligt lätt att prata med om det här. Lättare än Isak, nästan. Eller, inte nästan, det _är_ så. Antagligen för att jag alltid är så rädd för att oroa honom, uppepå den oro som river i mig själv. På så vis är det lättare att prata med någon som man inte har ett så pass personligt band till. _Well, obviously, det är därför folk har psykologer,_ påminner jag mig själv.  
Och jag vet ju att Isak inte vill något annat än mitt bästa, och antagligen kämpar hårt för att övertala sig själv också, men när han lägger armen om mig och lovar att allt kommer att bli bra, att vad som än händer så kommer vi att klara det... då är det något som skaver. Något som jag inte riktigt kan förklara.

"Du vet, ungefär som när man inbillar sig att någon är arg på en? Och inte kan låta bli att leta efter tecken på att det är så?" försöker jag, och får en ny nick från Belma.  
"Mm. Nydiagnosticerad?"  
"Nej, inte egentligen, snart två år sedan."  
"Det är inte särskilt länge sedan ändå. De första åren var värst."  
Hon nickar tyst för sig själv, som om hon påmints om något. Och jag kan inte hålla tillbaka frågan längre.  
Det är tydligt att hon vet precis vad hon pratar om, men nu börjar det låta som att hon dessutom talar utefter egen erfarenhet.  
"Så... du också?" frågar jag försiktigt.  
Men hon skakar på huvudet.  
"Nej, inte jag, men Sofie har bipolär. Så, du vet... jag känner igen lite av det du berättar."  
"Åh, okej..."

Jag kan inte komma på något vettigare att säga om denna nya information. Jag visste ju såklart redan att jag inte är ensam. Långt ifrån. Har träffat fler som jag, på gruppterapi och i samtalscirklar. Och det har varit bra, jag har lärt mig mycket om mig själv, från alla dessa olika människoöden. Men personer tagna direkt ut livet såhär, det blir något annat.  
Magnus mamma, till exempel. En helt vanlig, stressad trebarnsmor, som kämpar med att hålla alla bollar i luften samtidigt. Att träffa henne var lite av en aha-upplevelse, just för att hon var så _normal._ Inte ett ögonblick hade jag trott att hon kämpar med en psykisk sjukdom, om jag inte redan vetat om det.  
Och så Sofie, då. Jag har ju träffat Belmas flickvän förut, men aldrig tänkt på att det liksom skulle vara något speciellt med henne. En liten, mörkhårig tjej. Trevlig, smart. Lite tyst kanske. Inte på det blyga sättet, utan mer som att hon inte har lust att lägga energi på onödigt artighetsprat, men däremot gärna ägnar sig åt diskussioner med personer som hon trivs med. Precis som Isak. Den jämförelsen har jag gjort förut. Men att hon dessutom skulle ha en hel del gemensamt med _mig_ , är inget jag har kunnat föreställa mig.   

"Så, hur... har ni det?" hör jag mig själv fråga. "Tycker du att det är jobbigt?"  
En liten axelryckning och en lätt knyck på nacken blir mitt svar. Jag vet vad det ska betyda. Livet _är_ jobbigt, det är bara att bita ihop och gro blommor i skiten.  
Så jag försöker igen. Omformulerar frågan.  
"Önskar du att det var annorlunda? Att hon inte var sjuk?"  
"Alltså, jag vet inte," suckar Belma eftertänksamt. "Det känns som en konstig sak att önska. Jag har ju aldrig känt henne på något annat sätt, om du fattar?"

Jag ler lite åt hennes svar. Det låter som något Isak skulle kunna säga. _Har_ sagt, inser jag när jag gräver lite bland minnena.  
Och jag ser på den lilahåriga varelsen bredvid mig. Kollegan och kompisen, som mitt framför ögonen på mig har kommit att bli något mer. En förtrolig.  
Jag ska precis tacka henne för pratstunden och den lilla boost det har inneburit för mitt höstsinne.   
Men så hör vi ett glatt "Halla!" och ljudet av småspringande steg några meter bort, och när vi ser upp, står Elias där och vinkar.


	17. Paus

Så...

Jag hoppas att jag inte skrämde er alltför mycket med titeln nu. Det är inte Evak som behöver en paus, det är jag.

På sistone har jag slitit fruktansvärt mycket med denna fic. Inte så att handlingen sitter fast - Friåret är helt färdigskrivet i mitt huvud. Det är bara så väääldigt snårigt där inne och orden vill inte låta sig hittas. Kanske har jag satt mig alltför väl in i Evens situation, med kreativitet som helt enkelt inte vill. Så det får bli såhär ett tag.

Jag lämnar ingenting, utan tänker fortsätta skriva på denna. Kommer att börja publicera igen när jag har fått tillbaka ett någorlunda flow, och hoppas att ni fortfarande är med då! <3 

Under tiden är jag väldigt glad över att så många av er har hoppat på vår tågresa, som kommer att fortsätta som vanligt! Alltid lättare att ta sig fram när man är två som kör :)

#alterlove


End file.
